


"The waltz of feelings" or a Bridgerton's Gradence

by Ponyonewt



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bridgerton (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bridgerton inspiration, Complicated Relationships, Credence fall for him at first sight, Draco is the best friend, Drama & Romance, Everyone has a happy ending, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, London, Love, M/M, Percival is a Duke, Pride and Prejudice vibes, Regency Romance, They need love ans hugs, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponyonewt/pseuds/Ponyonewt
Summary: After several years of postponing his entry into London society, Credence finally feels ready to make his debut. Surrounded by his cousins, Tina and Queenie, and their husbands, Earl Newton Scamander and Baron Jacob Kowalski, as well as his aunt, the charming Lady Goldstein, the young Lordy is about to meet many people and experience many adventures. But is he really ready to face the magnificence of the Duke of Macusa, the enigmatic Lord Percival Graves?  With his new friend Lordy Draco Malfoy at his side to live this season, nothing seems insurmountable to him. Heart affairs can't be that complicated, can they?Or a story in which there is a third title, that of Lordy, granted to young men capable of giving birth, and where Lordy Credence Barebone makes his debut in the hearts of all those twists and turns peculiar to the writings of Julia Quinn and Jane Austen.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	1. Diamonds and other gems

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ^^  
> I started this crazy project to create a Bridgerton fanfiction for Credence and Graves. I really hope you'll like it, I'm a bit anxious to post it ^^ Enjoy!

"Please don't tell me she's still talking about us when we're both married..." sighed Tina.

"Then I won't tell you," Queenie smiled.

She put Lady Marauder's paper on the edge of the table, bringing her cup of tea to her lips, hiding a smile. Porpentina, known as Tina, eldest daughter of the Goldsteins and newly Lady Scamander, was one of those young women whose determination and intelligence gave her face a lively and spirited beauty. She had black hair, darker eyes and skin as pale as porcelain. During her five seasons, Tina had never been considered "the beauty", less so when the male population realized the liveliness of her spirit. The stronger sex doesn't like to be told that it knows less than the weaker sex. She had always been regarded as "the daughter of" or "the sister of," since Queenie was the true angel face of the family. At the age of twenty-three, she had been convinced that she would end up an old maid, and took comfort in the thought that solitude would give her time to continue her education and research.

But last year, at the second ball of the season, a new face had appeared. A noble face, slim, full of finesse, elegance, wisdom, but above all curiosity and adventure. And she had fallen in love in a heartbeat with the famous Count Scamander. Sadly convinced that he would never notice her. For his part, Newton had later confided to her that after two dances shared with her, he was already convinced that she would be his wife. "No one else but you, _mon ange_ ," he had said. Tina had never been happier or more fulfilled since their marriage, and she was even happier knowing that her sister had married Count Scamander's best friend, the entertaining and benevolent Baron Kowalski that same year.

Queenie was the face, then, the face you notice, the face you sing the praises of, the face you fight for. She had a thin, slender look, wonderful blonde curls, a smile like no other and blue eyes sparkling with life. The young woman had been courted rather intensely, not to say oppressively, by many handsome men during her three seasons. But she had fallen madly in love with Jacob Kowalski for several reasons: he had the decency to address her as a human being and not as a doll, he was always careful to make sure that she really wanted to dance before taking her on the dance floor, he complimented her not only on her looks but above all on her kindness and intelligence, and he made a point of seeing her smile sincerely at every encounter. He had asked for her hand in August, without any hope, convinced that she saw him only as a friend. And the young Queenie had burst into tears of joy, repeating a thousand times how much she loved him and how much she wanted none other than him.

In short, the sisters had each found a spouse they loved and who loved them back, and the two couples had been spending as much time together as possible for the past year, including the sunny summer months in London.

Queenie and Jacob had chosen, for the season, to leave their beautiful home in Kent to enjoy the company and hospitality of the Earl and Countess Scamander in their home in the capital. The Goldstein sisters have been looking forward to working together with their mother on the presentation of Credence this year for several months now. After the death of their father five years earlier, the two young women and their mother found themselves morally in charge of the young Lordy Barebone. Not that it had been complicated, on the contrary, they all three loved Credence with all their hearts.

He was Tina and Queenie's cousin on their father's side. Credence was the only son of the tyrannical Lord Robert Barebone, Baron of Salemchurch and the cruel Lady Mary-Lou, sister of Lord Goldstein. Both of them had died in a carriage accident eleven years earlier and young Credence had come to live with the Goldsteins. He was a quiet, reserved, incredibly kind and intelligent being whose vivacity of mind and generosity rivaled only his elegance and well-defined face. Like Tina, he had dark hair, ivory skin and piercing black eyes. Only Lordy of the Goldstein and Barebone family, he was the subject of much discussion, especially since the three women had done everything possible to preserve him as best they could, keeping him away from London society for as long as possible. His childhood had been a most unhappy one, and looking after his happiness was one of their many vocations.

The young man's only flaw was his cruel lack of self-esteem, which led Lady Goldstein to make the decision to postpone his entry into society for several years. But this year, for his 20th birthday, Credence had discreetly made it known that he finally felt able to face the social balls and parade picnics in the park, but also the looks and gossip that accompanied these events. That was how the three ladies Goldstein, Scamander and Kowalski found themselves reading Lady Marauder's newspaper this morning. Or rather not to read it in the case of Tina.

Lady Goldtein entered the dining room, taking a seat on one of the armchairs, warmly thanking the maid who served her tea and toast. Elenora Goldstein was one of those Ladies who took nothing for granted and readily saluted the work of others, whether they were inferior to her by birth or not. Working for the Goldsteins was a real pleasure for the servants, and she had never heard any of her employees complain about her treatment, and was delighted to see that it continued with her children.

Elenora wasn't tall, but her appearance alone was enough to silence an entire room. She still had a pretty face, light eyes like Queenie's and raven-colored hair like Tina's. She was a good-looking person. And no doubt her years of happiness with Lord Anthony Goldstein had helped her keep her beautiful smile.

Without asking her younger daughter's advice, she grabbed the pamphlet and held it in front of her face so she could read its contents. Her eyes widened before a cheeky smile took its place on her face.

"Well, I who thought that Credence would make an unnoticed entrance. "

She put the paper down and began to drink her tea. Tina rolled her eyes in that undistinguished expression that reflected her exasperation.

"Mama, you know very well that the presentation of a Lordy is always the subject of all rumors," she replied.

"Yes, unfortunately," sighed her mother. "It's strange that after so many years, the third sex still causes so much excitement. Shouldn't men have gotten used to this change in human beings? Heaven, between those who find it repugnant, those who judge it against the church or nature, and those who crave to discover a body other than the females they ... "

" Mama, please!" her older daughter cut her, who was quickly blushing. "It is not yet 10 o'clock in the morning... "

"Oh, well, well, you're right Tina, this is not a breakfast discussion. "

Queenie hid a giggle behind a sip of tea. Her mother and sister ignored it, and to conclude the subject, Tina simply added:

"I doubt it would be an appropriate discussion under any other circumstances. Some men can give birth, they are called Lordies when they are from recognized families, I know that, and that's enough for me. "

Each returned to their breakfast, the silence interrupted only by the usual sounds of a shared meal. Then, after a quick sigh, Elenora spoke again:

" I am nevertheless happy that without ever having met him Lady Marauder decided to draw such a flattering portrait of Credence. Poor young Malfoy was not so lucky two years ago. "

"Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that his father, Lord Malfoy, is an unpleasant character, that his mother is frighteningly disdainful and that they are closely related to the Lestrange, whose only name deserves no adjectives. "

Queenie strangled herself with her toast and Tina just raised an eyebrow as if what she had just said wasn't strange at all. Their mother stared at her elder daughter before taking offence:

"Well, Porpentina, isn't it your turn to bite your tongue? "

"I beg your pardon, my words have overtaken my thoughts. "

Everyone in this room knew that her apology was not really sincere. The Malfoy family didn't have the best of reputations, and this, long before the disgrace that had fallen on the shoulders of young Lordy Draco. Also, no one ever really hides from acknowledging that they were not value acquaintances in the good society of London.

Footsteps were heard and moments later, dressed impeccably in a dark emerald suit, Lord Scamander entered the dining room.

"Ladies, _mon ange_ , good morning! " he said cheerfully.

In a few steps he was at Tina's side and without any embarrassment, he bent down to put a sweet kiss on her lips. The Goldsteins had never been one of those families that hide the traits of affection and Elenora had always wanted everyone to feel comfortable to express themselves, within the limits of reason and decency, of course. She was much happier to see her sons-in-law kissing her daughters rather than ignoring them in the cold calm imposed by so many parents.

"Good morning to you, dear son-in-law. Have you taken a look at Lady Marauder's paper today? " asked the matriarch.

The servants were busy trying to get the Lord to sit next to his wife, since he would obviously not take his place at the end of the table today either, preferring instead to sit as close as possible to Tina.

"No, I'm afraid I had other priorities. " He replied sitting down. "You are beautiful my love ". he added to Lady Scamander's attention, bringing one of her hands to his lips to kiss it.

Lady Kowalski barely held back an emotional sigh, moved to see how much her sister and her husband were still madly in love. Even better, he seemed more attached to her than before, announcing only the best for their future. Newton Scamander, as we have said, was the equal of his wife in terms of intelligence and kindness. He possessed very fine, slightly androgynous features, two large blue-gray eyes, and hair of a remarkable auburn fire color. In a rather peculiar way, he was all in color where Tina described herself in shades of black and white. Even his pale skin was mottled with freckles that the sun brought out.

Lady Goldstein took the paper back into her hands, quickly rereading what had been written on it, before continuing the conversation, willfully ignoring the languid glances of her daughter and son-in-law. If she had to be silent every time they looked at each other like that, she would have even less speech than in a monastery.

"She talks about Credence, of course, but she also talks about your friend, the Duke of Macusa. "

"Lord Graves? " Newton was astonished, finally turning in her direction. "You have my curiosity Madam, what does she say? "

"Apparently, your friend has decided to remarry. "

The shiver that ran down Lord Scamander's spine escaped no one's notice, and Tina hastened to take one of his hands in hers. His Grace, the Duke of Macusa was not only a friend of Newton, he had been the husband of his brother, the late Lordy Theseus. Brothers Scamander and Percival had been friends since childhood, and finally, after years of denying their feelings, Theseus had married Lord Graves, becoming at the age of 19 the first Lordy to marry a Duke of Macusa. Percival was only 25 years old at the time, and his young age, linked to the fact that he had just left university, had made a lot of noise at the time.

They had been happy, incredibly happy, reassured in their difficulty in having children by the fact that they loved each other so much. And finally, after three years of marriage, Theo became pregnant and gave birth to the wonderful and tender Hyppolite. Unfortunately, Theseus remained very weak after the birth, and never regained his health. In the saddest and most tragic way, he became pregnant again four years later before losing his life in the miscarriage. This death had left Percival in despair, Hyppolite without a second parent, and Newton had often told his wife that she was the one who had given him a new lease on life, as the untimely death of his brother had left him with no family other than his young nephew.

Although it was difficult for him to get used to the idea that Lord Graves was going to remarry, as he had never imagined him with anyone other than his brother, Newton was happy to hear that Percival felt ready to open up to someone else again and get a taste for life. Because yes, sadly, there was still life after Theseus. 

"I guess... I guess it's for the best. Theseus has unfortunately left us three years ago, and I think it's important that my nephew can have two parents. "

This statement brought him the smiles and tenderness of everyone present. Tina bent down to put a kiss on his cheek before saying :

"Certainly, my beloved. "

He smiled back at her before adding in a more assertive tone:

"Lord Graves is a good man in every way. I have no doubt that he will find the right person for him. And I wish him all the happiness in the world, it's the least I can do. For him and my nephew. "

"Do you think he would be inclined to come and share a dinner here with us? " Queenie asked. "I got along wonderfully well with little Hyppolite last time and I would like to see him again. "

Newton seemed to think about it, drinking a few sips of tea, all too aware of the looks of the three women staring at him. After resting his cup in a gesture far too slow to not be theatrical, he finally replied:

"I think that can be arranged. But I'd like to wait until the beginning of the season. The presentation of your cousin will not leave us much time for idleness, and I prefer that he be presented to the eyes of all before introducing him into a more closed circle of acquaintances."

No one found fault with this choice. For ten years, Credence had been the priority of the Goldsteins, and by union it had quickly become that of Lord Scamander and Baron Kowalski. The two men, from their first meeting with the young Lordy, had promised to protect and watch over him. It was something that came quite naturally, as soon as one took care to take an interest in Credence. Everyone in him was calling to be loved and cherished, and God knew that he had sorely missed that in the early years of his life.

"Of course, you are right. " Elenora smiled.

"Have we heard from Lord Wood?" Tina inquired, turning to her mother. "Will he be coming to London for his cousin's first season? "

Lord Oliver Wood was Credence's cousin on his father's side. After the death of the Lordy's parents, he had, in accordance with law and tradition, inherited the title of Baron of Salemchurch, the entire fortune and the Barebone mansion. Contrary to what the Goldsteins had expected, Oliver had nothing of the cruelty of the Barebones. His mother, sister of Credence's father, had chosen not to follow her parents' education in any way and had married for love a man of modest means but incredibly kind and generous. This had made Lord Wood a perfect young man in every way, warm, happy to live, but above all responsible and sensitive. He had not hesitated for a moment to contact Credence, without ever having seen him before, just to assure him that he had nothing to fear from him and that he would always be welcome at the estate. He had also made sure to send Lordy Barebone a significant amount of money every month so that he could buy whatever he needed or wanted, even though he knew that Credence was not lacking anything in the Goldstein family. Elenora knew little about him, but the exchanges she had had with the young man, since he was still only 27 years old, had convinced her of the individual's benevolence.

And even though it would have been the custom for the man of Credence's family, Oliver, to be present for his debut in society, the young Lord had confided in a letter to Lady Goldstein that he preferred to entrust this task to the family that had raised him. He had carefully written: "You see Madam, I will not find my place as one who allows himself to judge the choices and aspirations of my cousin. In spite of all the affection I have for him, I would be far too afraid of losing his confidence by interfering in such complex matters which are, beyond custom, those of the heart. Therefore, do not worry about it if I prefer to leave this task to you. Since you and I both know that even if he does not call you by that name, you are his mother. Of course, I would be happy to make the trip to London if necessary, or if my dearest cousin meets the man with whom he wishes to live his life. »

Elenora tapped her napkin against her lips, finishing her bite before responding to her daughter:

"No, he's not coming. He apologizes for this and is available to discuss the marriage proposals that will be made. "

It was a simple way to explain the thing, but she would not be entrusting all of her correspondence with Lord Wood to her children. Tina made a grimace, visibly upset by the news.

"I don't think it's very right," she said.

"I think you're cruel Tina. He's young and he's not yet looking for a wife or husband. Moreover, he has always shown a lot of sympathy for Credence and the dowry he proposes is more than substantial, especially when added to what your father left. Lord Oliver Wood is a perfect gentleman, and if he cannot come for his cousin's first season, he must have good reasons. I dare to hope that you were more magnanimous in your reply to him, Queenie. "

In an unusual way, Lady Kowalski and Lord Wood had, over the last decade, become very good friends. And this friendship had been strengthened by the young woman's marriage to Jacob. Baron Kowalski's estate was not very far from the Barebone's, and the young woman had found in Oliver a kind and well-behaved young man who shared her taste for music and painting, but also for cooking, an interest he shared with great enthusiasm with Jacob. Therefore, the epistolary exchanges between Credence's cousin and Queenie had not been a secret for a long time. Elenora had long thought that Oliver would propose to her daughter, but he hadn't done so.

" Of course, Mama. I told him that he was all forgiven and that if he wanted to come to London, we would receive him over dinner with great joy. I hope that is not a problem for you, Lord Scamander," Queenie explained.

"Not at all ", he assured, sweeping away all complications with a graceful wave of his hand.

And it was in this serene atmosphere, as breakfast slowly drew to an end, that Jacob entered the room. In his jovial voice, he asked, a huge smile on his face:

"Did I miss a lot? "

Queenie's face lit up immediately, and her eyes shone with that emotion so particular to young people who love tenderly and passionately. Jacob may not have possessed the physique and allure of men who are considered handsome and well-born, but he was so full of kindness and joy that it was enough to make his physiognomy pleasing. He was not tall in stature, short brown hair, dark eyes and a sincere smile almost always on his lips. Queenie adored him with her eyes for several moments, then she frowned as she noticed the flour on his shirt just as her husband approached her.

"Nothing really new, my dear, we were discussing this morning's pamphlet. Jacob, did you help in the kitchen again? " she asked, in a slightly reproving tone.

Since their arrival in this house, the young baron had almost made it his duty to help the servants with the preparation of meals and other desserts, as if he was trying to apologize for being present and eating at his friend's expense. He finally arrived at her side, bent down to kiss her forehead and caress her cheek before answering:

"I asked for a special meal for tomorrow evening and in compensation I showed them how to cook some pastries. "

"In compensation?" Newton wondered, abruptly straightening himself up on his chair. "Kowalski, you are a baron and my guest here, what compensation do you mean? "

"The one dictated by my conscience, but also by my entertainment: I love to cook, I don't see why I should deprive myself of it. "

It was an honest and logical answer, but it did not fail to upset Lord and Lady Scamander, who looked at it with a slight disapproving head movement. Before he could go back to his duties, Queenie grabbed her husband's hand and forced him to sit with her at the table.

"For the moment," she said, "sit with me, for I suppose you got up at dawn to bake bread, just like yesterday, and haven't eaten anything yet. "

The red on Kowalski's cheeks didn't lie, his wife was right.

"My sweet, you read me like an open book," he smiled.

And without being able to help himself, he placed a soft kiss, almost a caress, on Lady Kowalski's lips, which let out a shy giggle. Elenora would probably have looked up to the sky if her gaze hadn't fallen at the same time on the silhouette of the man who had been at the center of much of this morning's thoughts. 

"Ah here is my savior!" she exclaimed as she reached out her arms to Credence. "Each of them cooing on one side of the table, leaving me alone," she sighed, pointing to her daughters and their husbands. "Come closer, Credence, come and sit beside me. "

Politely, and in the most elegant way possible, the young Lordy greeted everyone before approaching Lady Goldstein. He settled down next to her, and in this childish gesture that he had kept, he let his head rest against his aunt's shoulder for a short while. She caressed his long ebony curls with tenderness before he straightened up.

"I woke up late, I apologize for that," he said. "I thought Queenie would wake me up. "

Tina and Queenie exchanged a knowing look. The two sisters had decided to let their cousin sleep as long as possible knowing all the events that awaited him today but especially knowing his anxious nature. He needed to rest, to take care of himself, London could wait.

" You are entirely forgiven, especially with such a beautifully rested face ", Elenora assured him, brooding over him with a maternal gaze.

He nodded vaguely, thanking in a smile the maid who had just served him breakfast. All eyes around the table were on him, and Credence felt strangely self-conscious when the "festivities" hadn't even begun yet. Heavens, the next few months were going to be long...

"Are you anxious? "

"Oh, Tina, what a sweet way to start a conversation... "sighed her mother.

"It's a simple question, I'm worried about him. "

She had said aloud what everyone was thinking, all of them on the alert, waiting for the slightest detail, the slightest reaction from the young man that would suggest that he wanted to postpone his presentation again.

But nothing, Credence, though terrified, was determined to go out into the world and the unknown. Tina and Queenie had made a masterful debut, there was no reason why he could not. He had promised himself, he would be strong, he would be perfect, blameless, worthy of the love, patience and trust of the Goldsteins, Oliver, Newton and Jacob. He was going to be worth it. So he straightened his shoulders, put on a serious face and said:

"I'm fine Tina, thank you. Yes, I'm anxious, but I'm sure that tonight's ball will go wonderfully well. "

Elenora put one of his locks back behind his ear, as she had been doing for years, and smiled the sweetest answer:

"Of course, my dearest one, you will be the wonder that will make this evening memorable. "

* * *

The ball was indeed wonderful, and never in his life had Credence seen so many beautiful outfits and sublime decorations cohabit in such a large room. He felt slightly overwhelmed by the crowd, the music, and the fluid movements of the petticoats. Tonight he was wearing a purple outfit, and on his aunt's advice, had placed a few pearls in the loose bun that had been carefully made for him. He had followed all of Tina's recommendations carefully, had accepted Queenie's advice, and had executed everything Lady Goldstein had taught him as perfectly as possible, and it had paid off. His head was still spinning: the Queen had named him Diamond of the Season. And in less than a sigh, he had become the heart of every conversation, the center of every gaze, the subject of every covetousness. He had been... what had Her Majesty said? Ah yes: _Flawless..._

"Well, I must admit I'm not really surprised, but it's still an immense honor to know you named the diamond of the season, my dear. "

Lady Goldstein had repeated this several times before, but she seemed to realize it a little more each time she said it out loud. And Credence always panicked a little more. Tina wrapped an arm around his, bringing him against her in a protective gesture.

"Mother, don't insist, he's already so uncomfortable," she said in a low voice.

And that was the truth. Credence felt like one of those fairground creatures that are exhibited to the general public. He who had spent his whole life trying not to be noticed, outside of discussions, because in truth Lordy Barebone expressed his opinions with a lot of aplomb, now he found himself like a sheep among wolves. He could hardly breathe just thinking about it.

"I must admit it's a bit much for me," he confided. "I feel overwhelmed. "

"Don't worry Credence, we'll look after you," Queenie assured him.

He never doubted that, but that didn't make it any easier. The more he moved among the guests, the more he wanted to disappear. At least the curiosity of the guests seemed to keep them from inviting him to dance for the moment, too busy staring at him. Tina soon moved away to the dance floor with an old friend and Mrs. Goldstein joined one of her friends near the buffet, leaving Queenie alone with him as Jacob was in the middle of a conversation with Lady McGonagall, the host of this sumptuous evening.

Credence was looking at everyone present when his eyes fell on a recessed silhouette, half hidden by a huge flowerpot. The young man, slim and svelte, must have been only a few years older than he was. Credence found him beautiful but also incredibly sad, as if he recognized in his eyes the resignation to the existence that had inhabited him throughout his childhood. Then he noticed that the guests weren't just looking at him, no, they alternated between him and the stranger before exchanging whispers and giggles. He leaned over to Queenie and asked:

"May I ask you who is the young man in that corner? "

She followed his gaze and her sweet smile faded a little. She let a sigh pass her lips before answering:

"The one with light hair? "

"Yes. "

"This is Lordy Darco, Lord Malfoy's only son. "

He had heard the name several times before, but as always, the Goldstein sisters had made sure to protect his ears from all gossip and other scandals. Credence never knew anything about the baseness and misadventures of high society, and since he did not like those who made fun of the misfortunes of others, he never read Lady Marauder. Also, he knew Lordy Draco Malfoy by name, but knew nothing about the sad adventure that led him tonight to hide behind roses.

"Why is he so set aside ? " he asked. "I feel like everyone is looking at him before they turn to me. "

Queenie looked around to see the same thing. Then she bit her lower lip, visibly weighing the pros and cons.

"I don't know if... "

"Oh Queenie, please tell me, no one ever tells me the scandals. "

And there was a reason for that. Credence was too good and generous to allow himself to think ill of others. Lady Kowalski looked at him for a few moments, hesitating to confess the truth to him, then, after another sigh, she spoke in confidence:

"Lordy Draco made his debut two years ago. He was a rare and cold beauty and even though he wasn't a diamond of the season, he made a lot of heads turn. "

"I still think he's very handsome. What happened? "

"In the last two years, he had a multitude of proposals, but it was finally Lord Riddle, the Duke of the Death Eaters, who got Lord Malfoy's approval last August. And after only two weeks of engagement, he broke the bond between them without giving any explanation to anyone, suggesting that Lordy Draco had behaved very badly and that he was... well... impure."

It was without a doubt the worst possible accusation. If Lordy's status was now recognized and somehow accepted in society, the fact remained that it was quite often despised and regarded as an aberration. And being considered by others as being less male than men and less female than women, it was up to the Lordies to make sure that they were as perfect and irreproachable as possible because the scandals proved to be much more violent and difficult for them and their disgraces were often only hanging by a thread.

"But it's horrible. And the poor man never had a chance to explain himself on the subject? "

Queenie had a slight grimace, one that revealed that Credence did not yet know very well the environment he had just entered today.

"I doubt it would help ", she admitted. "As for the glances that are addressed to both of you, it is because you are the only two Lordies this year, which makes you opponents. "

"Opponents? But why are we _opponents_? "

It was the most ridiculous thing ever! Why should they be adversaries? Why should he make of the only person in this room capable of understanding him, his enemy?

"Well, you are the center of covetousness, especially after the Queen's interest in you, and society likes to show off angelic beings while it stones those it deems scandalous and unworthy," Queenie explained.

An anger settled in the young man's belly. Angelic? Him? He who had suffered so much so often? Who had been threatened for so long to be sent to hell? For many years he had let people decide his life and what was good for him. Well, tonight that was coming to an end! Wasn't he the diamond after all?

"I cannot tolerate this. No one will make enemies of us, not if I can do anything about it. "

He was determined.

"What do you mean?" worried his cousin in front of his determined face.

"Introduce me. I wish to make his acquaintance, and if he accepts it, become his friend. "

"But Credence, his reputation is... "

"It can be whatever it wants, I don't care! " he cut it off, a little drier than he would have liked. Then he added more calmly: "If tainting my purity allows him to regain some of the esteem due to him, I would not hesitate for a moment to tarnish my image of being angelic. "

"Credence, you... "

"My decision, Queenie. I won't let anyone turn us against each other, especially after the hell he must have gone through in the last few months. "

And to the change of expression on her beautiful face, Credence saw that she understood. If his position with Draco had been reversed, he would have given a lot for the young man to come to meet him. Lady Kowalski nodded softly before taking his arm and taking a slow and graceful step towards the young Lordy Malfoy. The latter glanced at them, as if he expected them to turn back until the last second, but they did not, and when they arrived at his side, Queenie greeted him politely.

"Lordy Draco, what a pleasure to see you here tonight. "

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Kowalski," he replied in the assured voice of his rank and family, but still a bit stressful.

Credence noticed it in the way he squeezed his hands into two fists for a fraction of a second, but also in the slight braiding of his voice. He was uncomfortable and was obviously not used to the kindness of others.

"I don't think you've ever met my cousin, Lordy Credence. "

He stepped forward a little more, and the two young men bowed to each other. They were almost the same height, and from up close, Credence could see how his expression reflected a deep melancholy. He had large sapphire eyes and silver hair, a skin like a pearl. Clearly, he was the one who deserved to be called a diamond: this young man had everything of a precious stone.

"No, unfortunately," said Draco. It seems that we often crossed paths without ever being introduced to each other.

"It's a real joy to meet you, Lordy Draco," smiled Credence.

" Is it? "

The word had passed his lips with such astonishment and trembling that it was impossible to doubt now that Draco was expecting a bad joke or a new humiliation from them. The shock quickly disappeared from his face and he pulled himself together and said:

"I wanted to say, I'm very enchanted too. "

It was there, at that very moment, as Lordy Draco did his best to hide his emotion and confusion, that Credence was convinced that he would do his best to make Draco one of his closest friends. The young man had been abused for far too long.

"May I leave you alone for a moment? The warmth of this ballroom made me thirsty. Would you like me to bring you a lemonade?" Queenie suggested.

Credence thanked her with a glance, knowing full well that her cousin wanted to leave them alone for a moment so they could get to know each other, aware that Draco would probably confide in him more if he was alone with another Lordy.

"No thank you," Draco said politely.

"I would like that, please," smiled Credence, letting his thanks show through.

Queenie nodded before walking away. It was unusual to leave two young men like that, but since neither of them was really considered a Lord or a Ladies, occupying the bastard place in Lordy's social ladder, the maneuver did not seem to bother anyone, or at least not the main people involved.

Darco stared at Credence for a few moments before shifting his attention to the dancers, visibly biting the inside of his cheek to keep his anxiety at bay. Unluckily, Lordy Barebone was a connoisseur of stress and panic and would have recognized the glow in his eyes anywhere. After a faint polished throat scrape to give himself some composure, Credence asked:

"Do you have anything special in mind? You seem to be thinking with great interest. "

Draco turned to him in a slow, almost dramatic gesture, before making a vague gesture with his head and replying :

"Despite the pleasure it gives me to have finally met you after hearing so much about you, I think it would be better for you not to make me one of your acquaintances. "

"Why not? "

Draco watched him for a long time, waiting to see a semblance of mockery in the expression of his discussion companion, but nothing, just waiting for an answer. And this seemed to destabilize him even more. He squeezed his hands behind his back, straightening himself up to regain his poise.

"I don't think you're naive enough Lordy Credence not to know the state of my reputation, and what it might rub off on your so pretty decorum, which pushed you tonight to start presentations with me. "

"My decorum is in excellent condition, thank you. And without being naive, I am not disdainful for all that. You should know that I ... "

"You are the diamond! " he cut it. Then, more sadly, as resigned, he added: "I will forever be the coal. "

Credence considered him for awhile. The emotion on Draco's face dissipated as quickly as it had come. Not to show feelings and disturbances, a rule at the base of their education, but one of the most difficult according to Credence. As is the rule to keep one's opinion to oneself. He had been silenced for far too long not to say his thoughts out loud now when he was in the company of people he trusted. So, with a reassuring smile, he said:

"Isn't coal a far more important necessity than the futility and shallowness of diamonds? "

"You know very well what I mean," sighed Draco.

"Yes, but I'm stubbornly opposing it. What I see before me tonight, after only a few minutes of discussion, is a witty young man of undeniable beauty, a remarkable allure whose elegance is felt as much as his intelligence. You've been treated badly, that's a fact, not a question. "

There, things were said, put down between them like a silver platter bearing in its center the beginnings of a relationship based on sincerity and trust. But Lordy Malfoy was not so easy to convince.

"Is this your way of trying to find out more about me? " he asked curtly.

"No, it's a proposition," he answered calmly.

The annoyance gave way to a certain anxiety. Or rather surprise. Draco seemed really lost in this discussion, and the glimmer of hope in his eyes ended up convincing Credence that he had made the right choice. 

"I'm afraid I don't follow," said the blonde.

Credence turned completely towards him, placing his hands behind his back as well. He thought for a few seconds about the best way to formulate his thoughts and then, in a tone of confidence, he explained:

"You see, the diamond of the season is the center of all attention, and I must confess that I don't particularly like that. Coal is also the center of attention, but in a much less glorious and much more oppressive way. Wouldn't it be great if the diamond joined the coal to shine less brightly and the coal regained its splendor? "

"Are you offering me a deal? "

"A friendship, Lordy Draco. I'm offering you a friendship. In a society like this, is it so unlikely that I wish we could take care of each other? "

Lordy Malfoy's eyes opened disproportionately and Credence counted the seconds during which the other held his breath, seemingly unable to receive this offer, as if goodness and kindness were totally foreign to him. And in an instant, as the breath returned to his lungs, the tears began to roll down his cheeks. Pearls of relief, of liberation, of gratitude. Credence immediately handed him his handkerchief, making sure in a quick glance that no one had seen this. It was a waste of time, since everyone was watching, but Draco didn't need to know that.

"I'm sorry..." apologized Draco, quickly wiping his cheeks, blinking several times to chase away the rest of his emotions.

"Come on now, no one saw anything," Credence reassured him. "And these dancers are flying dust, aren't they? "

They exchanged a small laugh. All traces of tension had finally disappeared, and the duo moved closer together, shoulder to shoulder, head up, eyes straight, facing together a society determined to reduce them to a predefined image. Credence noticed that several guests were whispering things, looking at them strangely, but fortunately, before he could feel the anguish, Queenie came back to them.

"Here's your lemonade, Credence, I apologize for the wait, there's a lot of people here tonight. "

"Give it to Lordy Draco, I'm not so thirsty anymore and I think he needs it more than I do. "

Without any protest, she handed the little glass to Draco, giving him that tender smile of hers. Queenie was an angel, that too was a fact, not a question. Credence leaned over to her and asked:

"Would Tina and Newton agree with me inviting Lordy Malfoy to tea tomorrow? "

Draco tried to protest, and Queenie beat him to the punch with her answer:

"Why, certainly. Do you mind if I go and ask her? "

"I'll do it later," smiled Credence.

Things were done. He would do his best to reintegrate Lordy Malfoy into the good feelings of London. Credence was aware that by staying by Draco's side, he might not get many offers to dance, but he didn't care. He was exhausted by the endless day, so he might as well stay on the side tonight. It was only the beginning of the season after all.

Then the doors of the big hall opened on two newcomers. The music subsided before fading into the murmurs of the crowd. The dancing stopped, and people turned to the newcomers to detail them carefully. The first was not unknown, being Lord Scamander, who had spent the afternoon outside the city.

Newton pleased from the start with a very pleasant physique, a distinguished look, a friendly air and manners full of ease and naturalness. He had the elegance of those smiling and well-behaved young men whose fortunes had not yet altered their thoughts. And knowing Tina, that would fortunately never happen. But the tall stature, the beautiful physiognomy, and the fresh air of his friend, whose name Credence did not yet know, helped by the rumor that he owned ten thousand pounds a year, soon drew the attention of the whole room to him. The strong sex judged him to be very handsome, despite his cold expression and the severe air that revealed a certain melancholy. The ladies soon gave him envious glances accompanied by small laughter that Credence found ridiculous. As for the two Lordies of this beautiful assembly, they stared at him without saying anything for a few moments.

"Who is this man who has just entered? " asked Credence to his cousin.

"Have you never met him? " she wondered.

"I'm afraid I haven't. "

In front of the interrogating air of the two young men, Queenie slipped between them to confide in them:

"It is Lord Percival Graves, the Duke of Macusa. "

"He looks so sad. "

It had crossed Credence's lips before he could help it. He didn't mean to sound rude, but the sorrow on the newcomer's face cast doubt on the purpose of his presence here tonight.

"You are not unaware of the tragedy he went through. Newton told us that this is the first time he has appeared in public since the death of Theseus. But everyone here is ready to forget his grief, as long as we take an interest in his fortune. "

"Queenie! " exclaimed Credence, turning sharply to her.

She hid a small laugh behind her hand before continuing:

"15,000 pounds of annuity, and he owns a large part of Derbyshire. "

"He might well own all of England, but that wouldn't change my impression that it would be impossible for me to make him smile," Draco winced.

"Why, isn't coal a fine connoisseur of jokes?" smiled Credence.

The two young men laughed softly, indifferent to the unhappy looks cast on them as the newcomers advanced through the silent crowd. Mr. Graves wore a dark suit whose high collar made him more imposing than he already was. The few wrinkles on his face only made him more friendly to Credence. Yes, he found him handsome, yes, he allowed himself to contemplate him in a different light, to linger on his dark eyes and the shape of his jaw, to give him a different look than he had had for others, and to find in the few silvery reflections of his black hair something strangely seductive.

Finally the music resumed, and everyone returned to their dancing. We watched at length the two nice men who had aroused so much emotion, and it was soon agreed that Mr. Graves, at the age of 35, after his long absence and terrible tragedy, had lost nothing of his magnificence.

"Perhaps I could introduce you," Queenie suggested.

"I think Lord Scamander has the same plan, here they come, I must leave you," said Draco.

Before the Lordy could take a step, Credence put his arm around his, holding him by his side.

"Not a chance! Stay with me. "

"Lordy Credence, it is not... "

But he could not finish his sentence because already Newton's voice was reaching them:

"Credence, may I introduce one of my oldest friends, His Grace the Duke of Macusa.

It was an unusual thing to introduce the person of the highest rank first. But Lord Graves didn't seem to mind, and no doubt his friendship with Newton meant that he was no longer surprised by such familiarity. Up close, he was even more captivating. Credence did not manage to do what any polite person would have done in his place, that is, look away. Luckily for him, the Duke of Macusa seemed busier smiling politely at Queenie he already knew than noticing the Lordy's ecstatic expression. And his luck was reinforced by the slight elbow Draco gave him to get him out of his state. And in the same gesture, both Lordies bowed.

"Your Grace ", said Draco.

Credence seemed to have completely lost the use of speech when he stood up to discover the dark look of Lord Graves on him, and this awakened in him an indescribable warmth and a strange feeling that went up in a shiver along his spine before settling on his heart. He swallowed with difficulty, and he was quite unable to tell whether in an instant he had become white as a sheet or red as a peony.

"Lord Graves, this is Lordy Credence Barebone, my wife's cousin," Newton said in a joyful tone. "And of course Lady Queenie Kowalski whom you already know. As well as Lordy Draco Malfoy. "

Percival finally detached his incandescent irises from him and placed them on Draco, whom Credence saw blushing softly. Then, in his deep voice, the Duke of Macusa responded to the introductions with a simple :

"Gentlemen, Milady. "

And when his lips stretched out in a corner smile, Credence believed that his heart was going to come out of his chest, so fast and strong was it beating. In his life, he had never been particularly inclined to indulge in heart stories and inclinations. But tonight, in the warmth of the great ballroom, before the gaze of his friends, after one of the longest days of his life, before a face so well made and so full of everything Credence did not know he was looking for in a man, he allowed himself to think that perhaps Percival Graves was in great danger of occupying all his thoughts. And finally, the black eyes came back to him and they exchanged a look so deep and intense that the Lordy forgot where he was and why convenience prevented him from confiding out loud his attraction. It was finally Queenie's worried voice that took him out of his mind :

"Credence? Credence, my dear, are you feeling well? "

He shook his head a little in an attempt to regain control of himself, raising to his cousin a confused and lost face.

"Yes, forgive me, I'm afraid the tumult of the day is beginning to make itself felt," he apologized.

And it was only half a lie, after all he had been through and all the looks on his face, especially now that he was surrounded by Draco Malfoy AND Percival Graves, he felt slightly weak and uncomfortable.

"Would you like me to bring you something to eat?" Queenie insisted.

"I would like that. "

"I'll come with you Queenie," announced Newton. "I'll have to try to find my wife among all these guests, so I might as well start with the buffet. "

"I'm coming too, my glass of lemonade is empty," added Draco.

And just like that, in less time than it takes to say it, Lordy Barebone found himself alone at the side of His Grace, the Duke of Macusa. Might as well admit that this situation did not allow him to calm down. Credence had to take on him not to start wringing his hands nervously. He didn't know why his family and new friend had so cowardly abandoned him, but he couldn't help thinking that it was in order to bring him closer to Percival and to put in the spotlight the two people at the center of all the gossip since the last Lady Marauder's paper.

The silence was getting heavy, and unable to find anything else to say, Credence began the conversation with Lord Graves as follows:

"Isn't this a very interesting ploy? "

"I beg your pardon? " he asked him, visibly out of his thoughts.

The Duke turned to him, giving him his full attention, and Credence thought that he would have been better off keeping quiet. He nevertheless managed to hide his trouble and in a more assertive tone, he continued:

"That of leaving me alone with you, until your gaze ends up destabilizing me more than your silence. "

He regretted his sentence as soon as he noticed the frozen and nervous expression on Mr. Graves' face. The man straightened up, his lips forming a perfect line as his eyes darkened. Credence had offended him, it was obvious.

"I'm sorry that my presence disturbs you," said Percival in a dry tone.

Credence had only one desire: to swallow his words. Who did he think he was doing this kind of remaks ? Certainly he was nervous, and yes, being the diamond of the season was not easy, but that did not excuse his behavior! Especially with one of Lord Scamander's best friends, it was unforgivable.

"Your Grace, that's not what I... " he tried.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of burdening you with my presence unduly. The introductions were made out of politeness, not out of interest. And you should know that... "

"I'm sorry! " he said, probably louder than he should have since his apology attracted attention.

Percival, in all his benevolence, contented himself with smiling at the assembly to mask in a joyful expression the discussion they were having. And it worked because soon they were interested in something else. Credence felt so nervous that he wanted to burst into tears. For the first time he found someone attractive, he seemed to be doing his best to make him run away. Maybe the Duke wasn't expecting any explanations, but the young Lordy gave them to him nevertheless:

"I'm... I'm anxious and exhausted by this day and I feel that everyone here expects something from me, and I don't know how... "

"Maybe you should stop talking. "

It was hard to make a colder, more unsettling sentence. Credence finally looked up at Lord Graves and could not help but retort with a wounded smile:

"Oh, now it is I who indispose you. "

Mr. Graves let an annoyed sigh pass his lips, visibly more and more constrained by this situation. He didn't want to be there, and even less in the company of young Credence. It was both sad, and yet terribly predictable, for the Lordy to realize that his attraction had been a one-way thing. Credence was certain that Percival would add nothing, and yet, against all odds, he answered his last assumption:

" No. Or maybe yes. You confide too easily, Lordy Credence, you should be more vigilant. "

This was out of the ordinary. Credence narrowed his eyes, looking more closely at His Grace, trying to detect something in his expression. But nothing. He remained perfect in all circumstances, as his rank expected of him.

"Towards you? " asked the Lordy.

"To everyone. I'm a stranger among others. "

"No, you're not. I'm sorry to tell you that you are openly out of the pack. "

After this sentence, he could distinctly hear in his head the reproving voice of Lady Goldstein saying: "Credence, bite your tongue! ». And she would have been right to point this out to him at that moment. Where was she anyway? And where had everyone gone? He had arrived here with his aunt, his two cousins and Jacob, so why in heaven's name, now that Newton had arrived and he had met Draco, was he alone with Lord Percival Graves?

"Because I'm a Duke? " asked His Grace, with an raised eyebrow.

Anxiety and fatigue were pushing Credence more and more towards annoyance, and the palpable and undeniable tension that had set in between him and Lord Scamander's friend was beginning to make him really uncomfortable. All this added to the fact that there was something in Mr. Graves' voice and appearance that made him want to be honest, Lordy Barebone couldn't contain himself to say in a low and serious voice:

"No, because you've lived. You are not one of those who pretend to exist, let alone one who lies to others as they lie to themselves. You are true, and you are as unsettled to be here tonight as I am, because deep down inside you know. "

"What do I know? "

Something in his intonation revealed an emotion. Not irritation, rather... as if the young man's assumption had piqued his curiosity. He suddenly looked at him differently, in a gentler yet equally ardent way. Credence swallowed with difficulty, and then he said:

"No matter how much we smile, no matter how much we compose our image, no matter how elegantly we move and no matter how much we are considered by others, our place is never defined except by what we have been through. The most terrible as well as the most transcendent. "

And he found in Lord Graves' gaze a resonance to his words that he thought he would never find in a man of such high birth and such a pleasing physiognomy. A sadness in the radiance of his eyes, a shared understanding. Little said, much understood. And even though Credence didn't think it was possible, he suddenly found him even more beautiful. As quickly as it had appeared, the glow disappeared, and the Duke of Macusa turned away from him to focus his attention on the dancers at the heart of the room. Credence imitated him, suddenly realizing that their conversation was the object of many glances, and certainly it must have been from the beginning. The young man felt himself blushing to the roots of his hair. He was praying for Queenie to come back at last, the buffet was not at the other end of the city after all! This time it was Lord Graves who broke the silence:

"You express yourself with great vigor for such a young person. "

"I apologize, I got carried away. "

The Duke nodded vaguely, as if he wasn't really listening to him anymore. And that was probably the case. In a few minutes, Credence had taken much more freedom with him than he had had with Newton or Jacob in a year. He had acted impulsively and stupidly, and tonight would probably be the last time he'd run into Mr. Graves.

It was at this point in his thoughts when a man loudly cleared his throat beside him, almost startled him. He turned to discover one of the people he least wanted to meet here tonight: Lord Peter Pettigrew. The man's face was puffy from the time and the recurrent alcohol consumption. He was small in stature, incredibly clumsy, and to be frank, really not very intelligent. All this added up to that little superior look when he was addressing Credence, which tonight was replaced by an unhealthy look that he made run along the Lordy's body.

"Lordy Credence, I am delighted to see you here tonight! " he exclaimed, his smirk in the corner leaving no doubt about his thoughts.

Credence immediately felt incredibly uneasy, and hesitated between running away or playing the game of this odious character. Unfortunately, he found himself in front of a Lord, and with all due respect, he had to pretend to be happy to see him speak to him. But before he could answer, Lord Graves stepped forward, posing himself next to Credence, so close that their shoulders grazed each other.

"Lord Pettigrew ", he greeted him politely, as if it were the most natural thing to do.

Credence tried to prevent, without much success, his heart from racing and his mind from repeating over and over again: My hero! _Idiot, he's not doing this for you, he's doing it for his image! The man's name is Percival, of course he will do his best to match his first name of knight!_ he thought.

This intervention had the merit of destabilizing Lord Pettigrew, who stood up and said, as clumsily as possible:

"Oh, your grace, I had not seen you. "

How could that have been possible? When the world of Credence had just gone off its axis and began to revolve entirely around the Duke of Macusa? How could one not see a being like this?

Lord Graves did not seem to notice the lack of politeness of his interlocutor, or perhaps he was too well-mannered to let it show. In any case, he was content to return Pettigrew's head salute, without adding anything more. The liberation was short-lived, as the vile character turned his attention again to the young man and asked him in a ridiculously suggestive voice:

"Lordy Credence, may I ask you the next dance? "

Credence didn't want to run away anymore, he just wanted to disappear. Of all the people present tonight, the first to ask him for a dance was Peter Pettigrew? Had the Queen really named him "the diamond of the season"? Or had his recent friendship with Draco made him the "beggar of the season"? Once again, his answer was stolen from him by the Duke's deep and authoritative voice.

"I'm afraid not sir. Lordy Barebone has already promised me the next two dances. "

And just like that, without warning, Credence found himself with one hand under his and another in the hollow of his back to lead him to the dance floor. Freed from Pettigrew's gaze, the center of all attention, the subject of all discussion, like this, in a flutter of silk. A diamond indeed. And yet he did not like to shine... A waltz began and Lord Graves brought him closer to him, while keeping the distance proper to decency. From the corner of his eye, Credence was almost certain to have seen Lady Goldstein jump from joy.

Silence in the company of Lord Graves was not an unpleasant thing, on the contrary, Credence was far too afraid to say anything foolish again, but he was not in the habit of dancing without conversing. So, after a few steps, he allowed himself to notice:

"You shouldn't have done that, people will talk. "

That was a fact, and it was too late now to change that, especially now that His Grace had decided to reserve not one, but two dances to him. To go unnoticed was a lost cause and to run away even more. Lord Graves pressed his hand a little more on his back, and despite the layers of cloth between them, Credence felt his skin burning.

"So let them do it, they'll talk anyway. I must say that it was not Newton's wisest decision to leave you alone with me. Now all I'm going to do is hear about you. But it is in your interest, the eyes of the highest gentlemen in England will turn to you. Well done. "

So Percival Graves took him for someone interested and superficial. Perfect, it was getting better and better. Credence gave him a wounded look before answering simply:

"I'm not sure I want that interest. "

"Aren't you the diamond of the season? "

And now it looked like he was making fun of him. Two dances could last a long time.

"I would have preferred not to have been noticed so much ", he confessed, more for him than for his partner.

Silence returned, allowing them to finish the waltz while getting lost in their respective thoughts, all to the rhythm of the music. Lord Graves didn't let Credence move an inch away from him, and if the young man hadn't been so focused on making his dance as perfect as possible, perhaps he would have been afraid to die of embarrassment in front of all those staring at them. The second dance began, and they continued their movements with the same concentration and graceful fluidity. Towards the middle of the music, the Duke said:

"I won't apologize for saving you from having your feet crushed by Pettigrew, but how can I make up for putting you back in the light ?"

It was generous and benevolent, and surely much more than Credence deserved after his behavior tonight. Nevertheless, the Lordy takes the opportunity to ask :

"Would you agree to dance with Lordy Draco Malfoy? "

"The pearl of scandal? " he wondered.

The _what_? What did Lord Graves just call Draco ? Anger and injustice began to take shape in the guts of Credence. He gritted his teeth, still managing to articulate:

"Is that what they call him? "

"That's what the Lords call him at the club, yes," Lord Graves admitted.

And now he must have been pale with anger. How could anyone be so cruel? How could you humiliate someone you know nothing about? It was so easy for all these men to look down on what was devoid of their masculine status and at the same time deprived of feminine attributes. It was so easy for them to judge the difference, which escaped them so deeply that they preferred to laugh about it rather than try to understand.

" _Lordy_ ", what a stupid name! Not totally "Lord" and not totally "Lady", just in between, with no hope of ever being happy. Credence was not without knowing the fate reserved for his kind in many other countries: death or prostitution. And even less to ignore the fate of all people like him who had to live under oppression and fear before the law of the " _Ethics of the Third Sex_ " was put in place and allows noble families to call their sons hermaphrodites the Lordies, while openly and publicly acknowledging the existence of beings different from the binary combination previously imposed by nature and especially by the church.

Credence clenched his jaw a little tighter to restrain himself from fulminating aloud, and this did not escape his dance partner.

"You're angry," Mr. Graves remarked.

"There's no need to state the obvious. I reject disdain, I loathe condescension and injustice, and I abhor mockery. "

"Those are strong words. Beware, you may offend someone. "

"Are you offended? You don't seem to be. "

God of heaven, what hold did this man have over him to make him lose all his manners? Percival made a guttural sound that vaguely resembled a muffled laugh. A nervous and shocked laugh perhaps, but a laugh nonetheless.

"Heavens, you are a fervent discussion partner! Your words are as sharp as your jaw's line. "

"I'm sorry..." Credence apologized.

"Don't be, it's been a long time since I've met someone so frank. "

"It's because you're surrounded by the wrong people. So, will you agree to dance with Lordy Malfoy? "

His question allowed him to hide the rude phrase that had preceded it. Tina would probably have been red with astonishment if she had heard him talk like that to a man. And he himself was not sure that he was really devoid of that scarlet color. Luckily, Lord Graves did not rise to his feet and was content to grant her request.

"I accept. " Then when the dance was over, he added: "You're a very intriguing creature, Lordy Credence. "

His gaze was dark and penetrating again and Credence felt as if something inside him was catching fire. Of all the men the young Lordy had come across, Percival Graves was certainly the most attractive and enigmatic. The Duke detached himself from him, holding back a strange movement of his hand that made Credence think that he was trying to touch one of his locks of hair. The Lordy regained his self-confidence and replied:

"I would return the compliment, Your Grace, if I knew what you were implying. "

Lord Graves leaned towards him, closer than what good English society thought proper, and whispered in his ear in the tone of confidence:

"Come now, Lordy Barebone, I must keep some mystery, don’t you think? "

And with these words, he quickly greeted Credence before walking away. If the young Mr. Ronald Weasley hadn't come towards him to invite him to dance, the Lordy would have certainly remained frozen in the middle of the ballroom without being able to move. The Duke seemed to have this effect on him: to make him lose all his abilities.

* * *

The Duke of Macusa kept his word: Credence had just agreed to dance with the charming Lord Dean Thomas when he noticed murmurs rising in the gathering. And for the first time of the evening, he was not the subject. All these good people were judging or raving about the fact that Lord Graves was advancing in the center of the ballroom with the famous pearl of scandal. And this beautiful look, this presence, this elegance so characteristic of His Grace put all the more emphasis on the cold beauty and refinement of Lordy Draco. Credence had never felt so happy, but also so proud of himself. Because after this dance, which was also wonderful for him because Mr. Thomas was a remarkable dancer, Lordy Malfoy was invited by several great names of the people present.

Tired of his many dances and satisfied with the turn of the evening for Draco, Credence allowed himself to move away to join Tina and Queenie who were standing in a back corner near the buffet. His cousins asked him a host of questions about all his dancing partners, trying to guess which one had caught his attention. Credence was deliberately evasive, in order to play on their curiosity, but also to guard himself from admitting that Lord Graves had, without a doubt, attracted his inclination.

They were soon joined by Newton, Jacob, and the Duke of Macusa, but also by Lordy Draco who introduced them to his aunt, Lady Bellatrix Lestrange. Credence had had very little opportunity to meet Lady Lestrange and her husband at events, but from what he knew of them, they were unpleasant and arrogant people. And judging by Draco's paleness, the poor boy didn't seem to have her by his side by will, but rather by constraint. Bellatrix must have been beautiful one day, especially with the superb hair she still had and the round shape of her face. But her meanness and the emaciation of her features made her look almost monstrous.

A feeling of protection drove Credence to quickly fetch a drink for him and his new friend before taking care to stand next to him. Draco effortlessly noticed his support and gave him a grateful smile. After the introductions and some small talk, Lord Graves took the floor:

"Your nephew, Lady Lestrange, is an exemplary dance partner. "

"Yes, it is a pity that he is not gifted at anything else or prettier. "

"Aunt Bella, please!" Draco was offended, blushing violently with shame.

Credence was now convinced: Bellatrix Lestrange was as evil as she was contemptuous. And there was something snarling and disturbing in her voice that painfully reminded him of someone from his past that he tried in vain to forget.

"What, can't the truth be told, Draco? " she laughed softly, visibly satisfied with the reaction of the circle that surrounded her. "He'll never recognize him, too self-satisfied like his father, but it's not for nothing that the Queen chose Credence as her diamond this year when she gave my nephew a simple look two years earlier. Perfect at first glance, but so full of flaws... How sad. "

She turned to Lordy Barebone, looking at him from the bottom up as one contemplates the next pig one will buy at the fair. She was as unfriendly as she was unpleasant, and this was felt even in the disguised compliments she said afterwards: 

"Look at Lordy Barebone instead: androgynous face, pearl skin, ebony eyes and jet hair. No wonder Lady Goldstein tried to keep him hidden for so long, she knew he would break many hearts and hopes. "

It was his turn to blush. Out of embarrassment or anger, he was not sure. From the corner of his eye he saw Tina tense herself violently, as if ready to jump at the neck of this malevolent character. Queenie cast a disempowered glance at her husband who, like the others around them, seemed unable to know what to say, probably too shocked by these words.

"Aunt Bella, please... " tried Draco again.

But of course, Lady Lestrange didn't listen, silencing him with a hand gesture, an almost carnivorous smile on her face, her eyes disproportionately wide open as she continued to mock her nephew.

"Come now Draco, be a good player, or rather a good loser. You've had two years to make a place for yourself and you've failed, rather miserably I must say. It must be said that Lord Riddle's proposal came as a surprise, as he had sworn that he would not ... "

"And so the story ends! " Credence cut her off, deliberately ignoring her outraged look and all the respect he was supposed to owe her. "I don't think anyone needs to hear all this gossip again, Lady Lestrange. "

All eyes were now focused on him, including that of the Duke of Macusa. But the slight pressure of Draco's hand against his arm prevented him from regretting his intervention. He had promised him a friendship, and Lordy Barebone was going to deserve it. Seeing Queenie and Tina's smile, he had reacted in the right way. Without flinching, he held Lordy Malfoy's aunt's gaze, solid on his supports, ready to receive the next acidity passing her pernicious lips. It did not fail. She straightened up, her mouth forming a perfect line, her eyes revealing her irritation, her hands clenched on the front of her dress.

"You seem quick to intervene Lordy Credence, would my nephew have bribed you? It would not surprise me. What's the point of sparing him, no Black has ever felt sorry for being blood related to an incompetent person, and no Malfoy has ever died of a scandal. "

"No, but he might die of shame to have a relative like you. If you'll excuse us, Lordy Draco had promised to show me the roses in the front yard. "

And without waiting a second longer, he put his arm under his friend's arm and quickly dragged him to the big door that opened onto the garden. He would surely hear about this affront tomorrow, Tina would point out to him that such things are not said in public (despite their truth), Queenie would underline his good will, Jacob would undoubtedly laugh about it, Newton would emphasize his self-assurance, and Lord Graves... Lord Graves, who knows... Credence was not sure that the man would want to see him again one day after the display of character he had shown tonight. He must have taken him for a hysteric. But all these worries were swept away by Draco's moving voice, which said to him:

"Is it reasonable to call you my savior? "

"Just consider me as your ally, that will be more than enough for the moment. " He smiled.

Draco tightened his arm around his, breathing in the fresh evening air that was finally reaching them. He gazed at the moon for a moment, and Credence did the same, relieved to see young Malfoy so free from having found an ally.

"We're going to be great friends, you and I," the blond assured him. 

"Isn't that what I promised you? "

_This season was shaping up to be a very exciting one._


	2. Hearts and stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long chapter in which a lot is going on, I hope you'll like it ^^

"My God, I feel like we live in an imaginary world filled only with ribbons, flowers and sweets! " exclaimed Lady Goldstein, playing her hand in front of her face like a fan.

She let herself fall on one of the sofas in a big, almost dramatic sigh. It had been a long day, incredibly long. The gentlemen had come one after the other, lining up in an endless line to chat, recite poems, offer flowers, sweets, chocolates, ribbons, and other gifts. Lord Dean Thomas had chosen to offer Lord Byron's four books of poetry, a bold choice, to say the least, but one that was greatly appreciated. And faced with this opulence of gifts, this avalanche of fiery declarations, this endless repetition of all the good things that make a gentleman, Credence felt overwhelmed to the point of having his head spinning and an immeasurable urge to run away. But also, and he had felt, quite selfishly, sad that he had never seen the only face he was really waiting for in the midst of all these men: the one of the Duke of Macusa. He was now convinced that his inclination was not reciprocal.

"How many visitors today? " asked Elenora in a weary voice, opening one of the boxes of candied fruit.

"Exactly 36, " Queenie answered. "I counted. "

Lady Goldstein straightened up suddenly, almost spilling the sweets, her eyes wide open in surprise. Credence just sighed, crashing a little more into his armchair in an undistinguished manner.

"Oh my God, 36 calls in just one day? " Lady Goldstein rejoiced. "By all the saints, that's twice as many as your first day in your first season, Queenie! "

Which couldn't have been a good thing…

"Mama, you've been invoking the heavens too much lately..." sighed Tina.

Credence looked up at his cousin who offered him a cup of tea with a compassionate smile. He straightened up before he could take the cup, politely thanking her as she sat in the chair to his right.

"Aren't you overwhelmed by this number, Tina?" asked her mother. "36 gentlemen in just one day! "

And it was far too many for the Lordy. Especially knowing that it was about to continue throughout the season. His only escape would be to see himself engaged. Or to simply wait for the end of the festivities. He would have given anything at that moment to return to Sussex, to the country home of their childhood, far from all the tumult and glances. Tina's hand, resting gently on his shoulder, brought him back to the present.

"Credence, dearest, how do you feel? " she asked, really worried.

It was at that moment that he noticed that his hands were shaking and that the three women around him were looking at him with concern. He put the cup on the table next to him, to avoid spilling it. He suddenly felt cramped in his clothes, as if someone had closed the fabric like a violent vice around his rib cage.

"I... I think I need some air," he said.

"Of course, would you like me to come with you to the park? " Tina suggested, putting down her cup too, ready to leave with him at once.

"I don't... I don't know... I don't know... I... "

"Lordy Malfoy for Lordy Credence. "

Everyone turned to the butler who had just announced this as he had announced all the names of the day with dignity. The grip around Credence's lungs loosened slowly. Lordy Draco was here, he finally had someone able to understand him completely at his side. And sadly enough, for the first time in his life, he was going to have a friend, someone outside his family circle. He took a deep breath to chase away the remains of the beginnings of an anxiety attack. The color returned to his face and with a smile he finally answered:

"I think this is exactly what I needed, to see a friendly face. "

The butler nodded, going out into the hall to fetch the young Lordy. Tina, Queenie and their mother seemed soothed to see Credence relaxed again.

"A friendly face? All these gentlemen were, well, very friendly, I think," joked Elenora.

She ignored her eldest daughter, who rolled her eyes and preferred to exchange with Queenie a small amused laugh. Lady Scamander would have probably commented on that behavior if Lordy Malfoy had not entered the parlor at that very moment. The three women and Credence stood up to politely greet the newcomer.

"Lady Goldstein, Lady Kowalski, Lady Scamander, Lordy Credence. "

Lordy Draco had said this last name with a smile full of tenderness that escaped no one and warmed the heart of the youngest. As nobody seemed to be inclined to move or talk, and as both young men obviously had something to confide in after today, Tina broke the silence:

"Lordy Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again so early. I'm sorry to have to leave, my sister and I had planned to take a walk. Mama, would you like to come with us? "

"You are very kind, dear daughter, but I have other business to attend to," she smiled, easily understanding the message. "Take a seat Lordy Draco, the room is all yours. "

One by one, like a dance, they approached Credence to place a kiss on his forehead. Elenora and Queenie left the room, and before exiting, his eldest cousin added:

"Don't hesitate to ring the maids if you need them, I'll arrange for a new teapot and sandwiches to come to you. Newton is in his office. "

Which, in other words, meant that he had nothing to fear, that he was not alone, and that despite her decision to leave him alone with Draco, she was worried about him. As she had always been since the day he came to live with her and the rest of the Goldstein family.

"Thank you, Tina. "

She didn't insist, just nodded before leaving the parlor. Credence turned his gaze to his guest and he appeared to be stunned by the bunches of flowers, each one larger and more voluminous than the last. Yes, all this was close to ridiculous.

"Well, have you chosen to transform this place into a garden? " asked Lordy Draco in a nervous laugh.

Credence took a seat around the small table in the middle of the room, thanking the maid who had just brought them a tray of macaroons while the tea and sandwiches were being prepared. Lordy Malfoy joined him, sitting on the chair in front of him.

"I don't like to complain, especially about things like this, but I'm glad this day is coming to an end," Credence said. "There were people among these men that I've never seen in my life! "

Draco had a small amused chuckle.

"One of the disadvantages of being a diamond, I suppose. "

Credence felt pale. He complained about the attention of his visitors while the poor Lordy in front of him had been humiliated and scorned relentlessly for the past few months. He complained that he was the center of interest, the center of attention and benevolence, of desires and discussions, while Draco had suffered so much from being pushed into the shadows. What a lack of tact.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to... "

"Oh, no, don't apologize for anything! " his friend reassured him, putting his hand on top of his. "I myself have received with great pleasure a few gentlemen, and I owe it all to you. You cannot imagine what you have done for me, Credence. May I call you Credence? "

A sincere and relieved smile appeared on the Lordy's face. He took Lordy Malfoy's hand between his own. He was so happy at that moment.

"Of course. And I too would take the liberty of calling you Draco. "

The look on the young man's face betrayed his emotion. He seemed to feel exactly the same as Credence: this feeling of being understood, supported, accepted, liberated by the mere presence of another who was able to listen to him and not reproach him for anything.

"I am so grateful to you for wanting me as a friend," he said, blinking several times to chase away a few tears. "I will do my best, I swear, to deserve this friendship. Thanks to you I see again something that I hardly dared to glimpse in the last few months: hope. "

Credence would probably have stood up to take him in his arms if a maid hadn't come in at that moment to bring the tray of tea and sandwiches, and he released Draco's hand. Everything had been impeccably arranged, and Tina had obviously requested that the finest tea service be brought in. It might seem insignificant, but it meant a lot to the young Lordy. It meant that she recognized Draco as a distinguished guest and chose to honor him. Credence was so happy to have such a loving, understanding, and kind family.

Tea was served, and the two young men waited until they were alone before starting to converse again.

"I am in your debt," Draco insisted.

"You don't owe me anything, I'm just happy that we get along and help each other. I have to admit I feel overwhelmed by all this. "

"This is my third season, and I'm not used to it either... " he confessed, hiding a nervous smile behind a sip of tea.

His expression soon fades, giving way to something much more fragile and melancholic. Credence remained silent for a moment, not wanting to press his new friend to confide in him. Draco's gaze was lost in the emptiness, looking at the flowers without really seeing them. Lordy Barebone rested his cup before simply noticing:

"You seem lost in thought. "

Draco's blue eyes landed on him, as if he had forgotten for a few moments where he was and with whom. The applied serenity he forced himself to show at all times had disappeared: he looked sad and lost. He drank another sip of tea to give himself composure, and then, after a deep breath, he asked :

"Can I tell you a secret? "

Credence felt honored by such confidence. After the hell that the last few months must have been for Lordy Malfoy, he felt privileged that the young man thought enough of him to share one of his secrets with him.

"If you thought I would be worthy of it, then I would be delighted to be your confidant," he replied.

Draco nodded, seemingly looking for the right words, biting his lower lip. He played nervously with his fingers on his knees when he said :

"Do you know the Potter family? "

"Not really, I've never met them. "

Another nod. Lordy Malfoy leaned towards him a little more, lowering his voice, visibly anxious to be heard.

"Thirty years ago, my godfather, Lord Severus Snape, was engaged to the beautiful Miss Lily Evans. He was madly in love with her, but she secretly loved Lord James Potter, the late father of Lord Harry Potter. Three weeks before the wedding, the two lovers eloped to secretly get married. "

Credence frowned. This was further proof that he really knew nothing of the London scandals, rumours and other gossip running through the streets of the capital. His family had made sure that he was kept away from such things for as long as possible, and now he felt as if he came from another reality. He leaned a little more towards his friend, listening to him attentively.

"I didn't know... " he confessed.

"Since that day, my family and Lord James Potter's family have been in conflict. Unfortunately, good society far prefers love stories to tales of honor, and we soon became the villains of the affair while Lady and Lord Potter were showing off their happiness. For my part, I only know that this unfortunate event broke my godfather's heart forever, the only person in my family whom I love deeply, apart from my mother, it goes without saying. But all this is not my secret, it is only its context. "

The Potter family was indeed a renowned and much appreciated family. Credence was almost certain to have heard Lady Goldstein talk about tea and balls in the company of the charming Lady Lily Potter. Perhaps she herself was one of her close friends. He could easily understand that society had decided to condemn those who openly displayed themselves as a hindrance to the happiness of such a high-profile Lady. But this did not justify why the Malfoys had kept this dubious reputation all these years, because after all, they had only done their duty and had chosen the party of their loved one.

It was one thing to reject the Lestranges for their unpleasantness, but it was quite another to continue to slander the Malfoys a generation later for their choice. Or perhaps Credence knew only one aspect of their tragic stories, perhaps Lily Evans' runaway was not the only unfortunate event that tarnished their image. And he wasn't there to find that out, he was there to listen to what Draco had to say.

"I'm listening," said Credence.

Red rose to the blond man's cheeks, who seemed to weigh the pros and cons of his revelation. He spoke again with a slightly desperate look on his face:

"For several months now I have been trying to reason myself, but I am not succeeding... I think... I think I have feelings for a gentleman whom everyone declares to be my Nemesis, my opposite, my sworn enemy. I promise you that I have tried to renounce, to remove him from my thoughts, but I cannot bring myself to do so... He lives in my soul and in my heart as a being destined to remain there for eternity. I think I am in love with Lord Harry Potter. "

Credence felt his friend's sadness in these words, his despair too. Things already seemed so difficult for him, and fate had been cruel enough to install in his heart feelings for a man who was inaccessible to him. Credence took Draco's hand between his own, trying to show him his support.

"Oh Draco... " he sighed.

Lordy Malfoy tried to hide his emotion and the tears at the edge of his eyes, but one of them rolled down his cheek.

"I'll never dare confide in him, least of all knowing how much he despises me. He has never had one kind word for me, and I am sure he laughs at me every time my back is turned. I know I have no right to expect anything, but this morning when the doorbell rang for the first time, I found myself dreaming that... "

"That he would come and appear," Credence concluded.

A new salt pearl rolled down his cheek and Draco quickly wiped it off. Lordy Barebone tightened his grip on his hand. He was no longer alone, Credence was there to support him now, to help him, to bring him the listening, friendship and tenderness that he seemed to have sorely missed for more than a year. Draco laughed sadly before asking, looking ashamed:

"You think I'm stupid, don't you? "

There was something much deeper behind those words, something painful, something hidden behind all this facade of cold beauty. Credence began to caress his forearm, trying to comfort him as the tears continued to roll down his face and Draco was unable to hold them back.

"Not at all... I don't think you're stupid," he tried to reassure him.

Draco closed his eyes, trying in vain to calm himself. It was perhaps the first time he confided in someone, that he opened himself up to somebody, and it finally let all his demons and his suffering escape. He felt so alone, it was almost palpable in the way he breathed and tried to stifle his sobs as best he could. Credence's heart tightened.

"Yes... I'm stupid. People... I know that people talk, that they say that I'm... "

Draco wanted to take his cup in his free hand, but he was shaking so much that he spilled the end of his tea on the table and the liquid spread. The most decent thing would have been to call one of the maids, but that would have to wait. Draco needed to know that he had done nothing wrong, but more importantly that Credence understood him.

"Oh I'm sorry... " he sobbed, putting his cup back on the tray as best he could.

"It's nothing, Draco, it's just water, plants and milk," he smiled.

Lordy Malfoy shook his head, denying what Credence had just told him. His lower lip kept trembling and his breathing was harder now that he was openly struggling to stop crying.

"It's not decent... You must always be decent when you're a Malfoy, even more when you live in London, even more when you're not even worthy of being considered a man, and therefore an heir. "

Credence had to take on him so that he too would not be won over by tears. He felt both so torn to hear this and at the same time glad to have chosen to make Draco his friend. They were so much alike, even though their pains were different. Lordy Malfoy seemed to be struggling in a cruel world ruled by his father's coldness and society's despise. And the fact that he chose to confide in Credence in this way, after only one evening in his company, meant a lot: he had seen that Lordy Barebone could help him. After a painful inspiration, he continued:

"If... If you are not irreproachably perfect in every one of your actions, if you don't starve yourself so that your body remains sufficiently androgynous, if you don't smile at all the men who look at you as if you were reduced only to your genitals, if you don't... if you are not able to compensate for your birth sex by being more beautiful, more intelligent, purer than the rest of the world... If you don't pretend that you want nothing else in your life than to stay locked up in a house where everyone despises you while you wait for your father to sell you, and for you to bear the children of a husband you don't love... If you don't hope to be married to the highest bidder, but to the most loving, then... then you are impure. "

He looked up with tears in his eyes to Credence, as if begging for direction, a choice to make, something to hold on to. He was nothing more than a commodity to be traded for his father, a nuisance to his aunt, the pearl of scandal to the people of high society, an enemy to the man he secretly loved. But he was so much more than that, he was a multitude of things that no one had bothered to glimpse. And the most important thing: he was a good person. Credence leaned a little more towards him and said in a confident tone:

"You are not impure Darco, you are not what they wanted you to believe. Nor are you the pearl of scandal, nor are you stupid. You are whole, true, alive, faithful to your emotions. You are able to trust me when you know so little about me. "

"You defended me last night. That may not mean anything to you, but to me it is more than what has been done for me for a long time. "

After a final caress on his arm to finish soothing him, Credence stepped aside so that he could call the maids to clean the tea tray. They had hardly eaten anything, but after this discussion, the two young men did not feel like swallowing anything.

At the same time, they walked to one of the sofas where they sat side by side, their hands tied again. There was nothing romantic about it, although it was certainly inappropriate, it was just a way of knowing that they were there for each other, of feeling relieved to be able to face the future with someone at their side. After a long silence, Credence confessed:

"I myself waited all day to see someone who never showed up. "

"Lord Percival Graves," smiled Draco.

Credence turned to him, slightly worried that he had been so easily caught in his fervent and quick inclination for a man he knew almost nothing about.

"Have I been so transparent? "

"Of course not, you didn't betray yourself, but I know how to recognize the signs of a first inclination, I've been there before you. My only advice will be this: don't put too much ardor into your feelings, the more they are nourished, the harder it will be for you to part with them. "

The resignation in these words was painful to hear. But Draco was right. If Credence allowed himself to feed an affection for His Grace the Duke of Macusa, he was in great danger of losing his heart and what little self-confidence he had left. Lordy Barebone let a long sigh pass his lips.

"Will you come to Lady Umbrige's ball ? " asked Lordy Malfoy suddenly, changing the subject completely.

The last traces of his tears had disappeared, and he only kept a redness in his cheekbones. The ball event was due to take place in a little more than a week, leaving a bit of time for Credence to go to less opulent festivities but also to rest from this already busy beginning of the season.

"I don't like the character," grimaced Credence, "but Lord Scamander responded for all of us with a positive answer. So I will be there, with most certainly a new outfit far too expensive."

He did not doubt for a moment that his aunt would again do her best to make him look his best, even if it meant leaving him embarrassingly red all evening, coveted by all eyes.

"Will you wear diamonds? "

"My aunt would like me to wear them in my hair, yes," sighed Credence.

The whole diamond thing was starting to get ridiculous. Lordy Malfoy happily turned to him, visibly much more excited at the prospect than he was. This interest in his outfit and hairstyle had the merit of making him smile again, and Credence was pleased.

"You'll be beautiful, I'm sure you will be! " assured the blonde. "The " _water balls_ " are among the most beautiful of the season. "

"The water balls? "

He didn't know that the balls of Umbrige were called like that. He knew that this great family had a taste for excess, pink and "more than brilliant", but he didn't know that they had given a precise name to their balls.

"Didn't your cousins tell you?" Draco wondered.

"I'm afraid they haven't. "

"Lady Umbrige organizes two balls each year, one at the beginning and one at the end of the season. They are called the "water balls" because she has wonderful fountains and the company makes a point of putting on their best clothes, as if everyone were princes or princesses from fairy tales. "

If his education had not forced him to behave, Credence would probably have let a sound of disgust pass his lips. He would still spend a considerable amount of time at the modiste, not to mention the endless choice of jewelry his aunt would want him to wear. Queenie would spend several more days trying to figure out how to style his hair, trying a multitude of hairstyles with his brown curls. And Tina would keep reminding him who he should dance with, who he could talk to, and who he should avoid. In short, he would become a perfect little doll that you could dress, style and move without really worrying about what it wanted. His head was spinning just thinking about it.

"I'm not sure I like this idea... "

To be honest, he wasn't the least bit tempted to be the new fashionable toy, let alone if it made him look shallow. He hated the fact that people didn't want to get to know him, they just wanted to see him. Draco must have understood this because he took him in his arms, in a gesture made awkward by spontaneity and, sadly enough, by lack of experience.

"You will be superb, Credence. And don't forget that we'll be facing this together. "

* * *

The first water ball arrived much faster than Credence would have wanted. He would have liked to enjoy a few more days of small group events, evenings where he didn't have to smile all the time or dance until the early hours of the morning. In short, he would have preferred to be forgotten for a little while longer. But luck was not on his side, as everyone was eagerly awaiting the arrival of the season's diamond.

Lady Goldstein and her daughters had done their best to prepare him for the ball. He had tried on countless fabrics before he knew which one would be suitable for his costume and stopped at a turquoise jacket and white trousers. Jewelry had also been a big topic of discussion: there were of course the diamonds and pearls that his aunt had insisted on placing in his hair, but also a shoulder necklace, a sapphire flower and silver leaves in his black curls. Elenora had insisted that the first water ball was meant to get noticed, but not to "reveal" oneself.

" _Take it as the birth of a butterfly, Credence: the first ball is the presentation of the chrysalis while the second offers, in the eyes of all, the splendor of the wings_ ," she had explained. In any case, Credence was now standing behind the big door waiting for the announcement to be made for him and his family. And he felt incredibly uncomfortable, if only because of the number of times his cousins had already told him how beautiful he was.

_Breathe... Breathe..._ he thought.

He heard his name, the doors open, and against what he had expected, the assembly fell into silence, the music disappearing. All eyes, without exception, turned to them. Or more precisely towards him, and if he wasn't so anxious, he would probably have blushed to the roots of his hair. He straightened up, smiled politely at the guests, and finally the mistress of the house, Lady Umbrige, walked towards them.

"Lordy Credence, you are dazzling! " she said after greeting them all.

"Thank you, my lady. "

Fortunately, the orchestra started playing again and the conversations, dancing and laughter resumed, finally giving him the long awaited respite. Tina and Newton soon left the group to join the dance floor, shortly followed by Queenie and Jacob, leaving Credence alone with his aunt.

He then set out to find Draco, sometimes tiptoeing around to try and catch a glimpse of him above the crowd. He noticed several familiar faces and smiled at each of the men whose eyes he crossed and with whom he had already danced. He finally found Draco Malfoy, and his smile faded when he noticed that the latter seemed largely indisposed by the presence of Lord Pettigrew at his side. He clenched his jaw and fists, ready to join his friend to help him, but his plans were destroyed by Lady Goldstein's arm, which held him close to her, dragging him in the opposite direction.

"Credence, dearest, I would like to introduce you to someone, come with me," she said cheerfully.

"But Lordy Draco... " he tried.

"I will return you to your friend as soon as possible, come then, balls are also made to meet new people. "

He cast a last glance in the direction of Lordy Malfoy who looked up at him with lost and begging eyes before being led onto the dance floor by Lord Pettigrew. Credence had been incredibly fortunate that Lord Graves had intervened for him last time, and he was so sad to realize that Draco did not have the same protection, especially judging by the mocking glances cast at him. Lady Goldstein led him into a corner of the large room, greeting Lady Lily Potter with a huge smile. Oh my God, he was about to be introduced to Lord Harry Potter...

Lady Potter was a woman of great beauty, a noble face, pale skin, long red hair that she had combed into a remarkable bun decorated with two feathers. She was thin, delicate, and embellished by an undeniable kindness on her features. The death of her husband, ten years earlier, had left her subject to a lot of marriage proposals and thus to even more gossip. But Lordy Barebone saw her as a charming person whom life had spoiled with an unquestionable love for knowledge and benevolence.

She greeted Credence, complimenting him at length on his outfit. Then she turned to call her son and Lord Potter finally stepped forward to the small group. Credence probably stared at him longer and more insistently than he should have, but meeting Draco's chosen one strangely made him want to judge his appearance. Lord Harry Potter was not one of those men who could be called handsome. He did, however, have an elegantly drawn square jaw, a reassuring smile, far away from the carnivorous expressions of some. He was a little smaller than Credence, but his presence more than made up for the slight difference in size. He had a straight nose, salient cheekbones, and a physiognomy that called for friendship and sympathy. And finally, and it was at this point that Credence understood what Draco liked so much about his face, he had big green eyes like no other. It was finally Elenora's voice that finally brought him out of his observation:

"Lord Potter, it gives me great pleasure to introduce my nephew, Lordy Credence. "

Credence felt himself blushing, suddenly aware of the way he had been staring at Lord Potter and the smile he was getting from him. He bowed politely and simply said:

"My lord. "

Lord Potter's smile grew a little larger as Credence stood up and a strange twist formed in his stomach. He felt as if he had done something wrong and had given the young man the wrong impression. And that was the last thing he wanted: to give this gentleman the idea that he was interested, knowing full well that he was the one Draco was in love with.

"Lordy Barebone. Your reputation precedes you, and yet I'm afraid to admit that it doesn't do you any honor: you're resplendent. "

The Lordy was dangerously self-conscious and had a terrible desire to disappear. Since the beginning of the season, he had been courted by many men, too many for his taste, but something in Lord Potter's attitude was different. He wasn't just looking at Credence, he was seeing him, really. As if he wanted to learn more about him, as if his physique wasn't the only thing that was valuable and he wanted to get to know him. Credence swallowed with difficulty.

"Thank you, my lord," he replied, his voice trembling.

He would have liked to hide underground forever, praying to heaven that Lord Potter would stop looking at him like that. He didn't want to be the center of his attention, the focus of his smiles and looks. His discomfort went unnoticed by everyone, and Elenora put him back in the spotlight with a joyful :

"Isn't he a real diamond? I am so proud of him. "

And Lord Potter's answer did not help:

"Certainly, Lady Goldstein. He is by far the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. May I reserve your first dance ? "

How was Credence supposed to refuse that? While his aunt and Lady Potter looked at them both as if they were the couple of the season? When all eyes had turned to them, as if their conversation had been heard by all the guests?

Credence nervously held the little notebook attached to his wrist, and with a skillful gesture, Lord Harry Potter wrote his name on the first line. And as everything seemed to line up to make Credence feel trapped, the music came to an end, foreshadowing the beginning of the new dance to come.

Lord Potter offered him his arm, and Credence accepted it, hands trembling, following him in front of the good people of London, ears buzzing with anguish and gossip. They placed themselves in the center of the dance floor, as if they were the only ones present. Then the music began and Lordy Barebone forced himself to concentrate on his movements so as not to confess that somewhere in the middle of the crowd, Lordy Malfoy was forced to see him dancing with the man who made his heart beat.

Lord Potter was a good dance partner. He didn't dance as well as Lord Thomas and didn't have the elegance and uprightness of His Grace, but he had fluid movements and managed to guide Credence with disconcerting simplicity.

"You are very quiet, Lordy Credence," smiled Lord Potter.

"I'm not always comfortable conversing with people I don't know very well," he confessed.

"Ask me what you want, and I will be delighted to tell you what you want to know about me."

That was exactly the kind of answer the Lordy wanted to avoid. Not that he didn't want to know Lord Potter, just that he didn't want to know him as the man seemed to hope. He dismissed this thought and just said:

"I don't remember seeing you at the opening ball. "

"No, I wasn't there. Some business kept me out of town, personal business. "

Credence simply nodded. It wasn't his place to try to find out more about it. He looked around, seeking to find a pale face and silver blond hair among the crowd. But nothing, Draco was nowhere to be found, and Credence felt his guts contract at the thought of having hurt his friend. He turned his attention back to Lord Potter and asked the first question that came to his mind:

"Do you have brothers and sisters, my lord? "

His dancing partner seemed surprised, but he quickly wiped away his unsettled expression to answer:

"No, I'm not that lucky. But I do have very good friends, and that somewhat compensates for the lack of siblings and family interactions. What about you? "

"Only my cousins. And I dare to hope that I could consider my new friend as part of my close circle as well. "

Lord Potter winced, with something strange in his eyes that did not escape Credence's notice. It wasn't contempt or anger, the kind of emotion you might expect to see on someone's face when you talk about one's enemy, no. It was something else, a burning, fleeting glow that disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Ah, the pearl of scandal... " he sighed finally.

And the anger returned as quickly as a wave. He didn't like at all that Draco was called that way, it was so disdainful and above all so far from reality. Credence clenched his jaw, trying not to sound too acid when he said:

"With all due respect, my lord, would it be possible for you to not call him that? "

"I beg your pardon," he excused himself. "I must confess to you that my family and Lordy Malfoy's family are not, so to speak, very cordial in their exchanges. "

"And I suppose that is unchangeable. "

He didn't mean to sound sarcastic, but he found the feeding of this quarrel completely ridiculous. Because surely the two young people didn't know each other well enough to hate one another. But Lord Potter seemed strangely resolute when he said in a low voice:

"Indeed. "

Credence clenched his teeth a little more, holding back a disapproving sigh. How could he be so convinced of this, when Draco expected nothing more than to be noticed by him?

"I think it's a shame. You seem to be a fine gentleman, Lord Potter. "

"I'm not sure whether you're trying to judge me or compliment me," he confessed, frowning.

The conversation was no longer one of smiles and praise. Credence held his gaze, also determined to maintain his position on the subject. The dance was halfway through, and it was time to end the discussion. 

"Perhaps both, I still find it difficult to understand you, my lord, and I feel for Lordy Draco a duty to protect that makes me think that you are losing something by making him an opponent. "

The annoyance could now be read on his dance partner's face. Perfect, Credence had managed in one dance to scare him away, it at least took away the weight of his fear of being courted by the young Lord.

"I'm not the one who's maintaining the conflict," he said dryly.

"Really?" Credence falsely wondered.

His assurance and frankness did not go unnoticed. Credence felt Lord Potter's grip tighten a little more around his fingers. The dance was now coming to an end. The two partners stopped in the same movement, face to face, each of them looking at each other with sharp eyes, far from what the crowd had hoped for when they had seen them move forward together earlier.

"You talk a lot for someone who's not comfortable talking to new people, Lordy Barebone."

"I am committed to looking out for my loved ones," he said.

"And Lordy Draco is one of those people? "

He had said this so severely that Credence could no longer doubt the enmity between the two families. As for the one between Draco and Harry, it remained to be proved.

Since Credence had not failed to hear Lord Potter's special way of making Lordy Malfoy's name roll between his lips.

"Undoubtedly," smiled Credence.

This answer greatly annoyed the young man who leaned a little more towards him, confiding in him in a cold and unpleasantly mocking tone:

"It only remains for me to tell you that the pure diamond and the scandalous pearl together form a very peculiar jewel."

Credence glanced at him with a black look. He wasn't sure what the Lord was implying, but he didn't like it very much. And the fact that they were named after precious stones and other gems and nacres disgusted him to the utmost.

"So I guess that's why our dance ended. Good evening to you, my lord," he said, bitterly.

Then after a quick bow of the head, he turned his heels, ignoring the surprised glances which were posed on him. He was determined to find Draco, to apologize for dancing with Lord Potter, but above all to tell him what he thought of the individual. Of course, along the way, he was accosted by several gentlemen who reserved dances from him amidst pleasantries and other suggestive lines. What a pleasure to be Lordy... He took great care to flee from Lord Pettigrew who tried to accost him. Credence went from one room to another, looking in the corners to see if he could see Draco, but nothing. His friend was missing.

"Credence, honey, who are you looking for this way? "

He turned to the friendly face of Queenie as she walked towards him. He took her hands in his own before he asked:

"Have you seen Lordy Malfoy? I can't find him. "

"He was with his godfather, Lord Snape, the last time I saw him. Come with me, I will take you to the place. "

Side by side, they advanced through the crowd, politely greeting certain acquaintances. Credence forced himself to smile at every comment that was made about his outfit and beauty. He had danced only once and yet he felt exhausted. And he was incredibly anxious that Draco would hold a grudge against him. He was lost in thought, perched on tiptoes trying to find his friend when a tall man appeared in front of him.

Credence let a slight hiccup of surprise pass his lips, his heart quickening as soon as his mind could recognize the figure in front of him.

"Your Grace," he said, breathless with surprise.

He bowed to him, feeling himself blushing violently. He had been hoping for more than a week to see Lord Graves appear before his eyes, and now that he was a foot away from him, he again felt as if he was melting like snow in the sun and losing all his faculties. And he couldn't stop his heart from whispering to him that he had missed the Duke.

"May I have the next dance?" asked His Grace in a deep voice.

"I grant it to you," he replied at once, as if he was afraid the man would take back his invitation if he didn't speak quickly enough.

It was ridiculous and sorely lacking in decorum, but he didn't care for the moment. Lord Graves bowed again, gave Lady Kowalski a quick nod before taking a long stride back to the garden. It wasn't until Queenie squeezed his hand a little more that Credence realized that he had held his breath. He turned towards her, forcing his heart to return to a steady rhythm.

"Well, Credence, you have just come out of a dance with Lord Potter and you are invited by His Grace, a diamond for sure," smiled his cousin, visibly amused by the pink of his cheeks.

The nickname suddenly reminded him of the reality of that evening. The Duke of Macusa had not invited him because he was interested in him, but because it was the right thing to do. Credence was nothing more than a pretty little thing that was passed from hand to hand. And it broke his heart much more than Lord Graves' absence these last few days.

"Couldn't you stop calling me that," he asked, suddenly sad.

He tried to hide his distress, but Queenie knew him too well. She put her index finger under his chin, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"You're upset," she said, worried.

He had to take it upon himself to find his perfect smile and his blameless air. He had to erase the few tears in the corners of his eyes, to swallow his pain, to become again the little diamond that everyone was waiting for.

"I hate... I hate being shown off like that, I feel ridiculous and useless, and I feel like one of those pieces of meat that men tear off. "

There, the thing was said. Queenie had a sad sigh before putting a tender kiss on his forehead, her gloved hands framing his face, her thumbs caressing his cheeks. She gave him a comforting smile before saying:

"My dearest, I may be the only one here who can tell you that I understand you completely. Apart from Lordy Malfoy, that goes without saying. "

"I am not a thing! And even less a diamond. Everyone keeps telling me how incredibly beautiful I am, but no one is trying to find out what I like, what I prefer or even what I do best. None of these gentlemen know that I draw and play the piano, that I love literature, that I study books about animals, all they know is that I have a very pretty face. I feel... I feel so pointless. "

Now he really wanted to cry. He should never have said that out loud, it made it too tangible. He blinked several times to chase away his tears, straightening up to give himself some composure. His cousin moved away from him, keeping one hand around his arm to show her support.

"Come on, honey, don't put yourself in this state. "

She was right, it wasn't worth it when you knew that his opinion wouldn't change anything and that things would go on like this for the rest of his life. He was one of those pretty vases that you put on a table and expect nothing more from them than to stand still, be quiet and keep a few flowers. A new person approached them, and before he could reassure Queenie, Lord Thomas' joyful voice was heard.

"Lordy Barebone, may I ask you the next dance? "

Lord Dean Thomas was clearly standing out among the young men who had come to the Goldstein House in the last few days. He was not only remarkable for his good manners often tinged with unfaked tenderness, but also for his beautiful face, his smile, his dark skin, the playful radiance in his eyes, and this delicacy filled with admiration for Credence. He courted him not as a Lordy, but as a potential partner to whom he owed respect, friendship and recognition, and that made all the difference. A warm smile took its place on Credence's face, and his sadness quickly faded away.

"I am sorry Lord Thomas, but I promised it to His Grace," he apologized.

The Lord's disappointment did not seem at all superficial. He grimaced slightly, his smile losing some of its brightness.Guilt settled in Credence's belly.

"Oh, I see... May I request your waltz?" insisted Lord Thomas.

"With great pleasure, my Lord!" replied Credence at once.

They exchanged a sincere smile before the man wrote his name in his notebook. He gave the Lordy one last happy look before leaving to join his group of friends a little further away. Credence followed him with his eyes until Queenie let a small laugh pass her lips. He turned towards her, surprised.

"Is he the one you're setting your cap at? " she asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I beg your pardon? " he wondered.

She lost her smile and any trace of cheerfulness left a disapproving look on her face. In a serious tone, she said:

"Credence, if you are not interested in Sir Thomas, pay attention to the way you smile at him."

He blushed again, allowing himself a glance in the direction of the Lord in question, who was now at his discussion with the very young Miss Ginevra Weasley. Had he really done wrong? He looked back at his cousin, answering, uncertain and confused:

"But I... Well, I like him. I find him charming, he is always smiling, kind, and he dances wonderfully well. And he is almost the only man I know who speaks to me in the same way he speaks to his fellow men. "

A corner smile stretched Queenie's lips.

"But? "

"What "but"?" he asked, frowning.

"I can feel a "but" at the end of your tirade. "

He took a deep breath, weighing the pros and cons of confiding in her on this subject. He himself was still so troubled by his rapid inclination for the great and magnificent Duke of Macusa.

"If I tell you, will you swear not to tell anyone and not to make fun of me? "

Queenie put a hand to her lips, hardly holding back from jumping on the spot. This seemed to be the confession of the decade.

"So there's someone who's got your attention! " she exclaimed joyfully.

He pulled her into a corner of the room. He didn't want anyone else to hear his revelation at all. He leaned towards her, speaking in a low voice:

"Queenie, promise me!" he insisted. "Not a word of this to Tina, or to my aunt, or even to Jacob! "

"Very well, I swear," she promised, in a hurry to know the name of the one who had caught his interest. "Who is it? "

He swallowed with difficulty, looking around one last time to make sure that no one could hear them. Queenie was literally staggering with impatience.

"His Grace, Lord Percival Graves, " he finally confessed.

His cousin straightened up, regaining a serious air. She pondered for a moment, keeping silent, as if she was contemplating the possibility with great concern. This made him nervous and perplexed. Then she took Credence's hands in hers again and with her delicate voice she said :

"I didn't think I would say this, but it is a choice that makes sense. I am happy for you, Credence. "

He didn't expect that sweet Queenie would make fun of him, but he didn't think she would say that either. Probably because deep down he felt unworthy to seek the Duke's affection, but also because he was terribly desperate knowing that his feelings would never be returned.

"Really? Don't you think I'm ridiculous? "

"On the contrary, I'm so happy that you trust me enough to confide in me. And you're worthy of having an inclination for him, don't doubt it, honey. "

There he couldn't hold back a tear. He had waited so pathetically for Percival's face to appear in the parlor for almost 10 days, he felt pitiful, stupid, and lost. And there, one of the people who mattered most to him, assured him that he had made the right choice and that he was right to take a chance. Queenie wiped off the salt pearl before taking his arm and leading him through the crowd again. He hadn't found Draco yet, but the next dance was about to begin and he had to get back on the dance floor. They were practically on the edge of the center of the ballroom when a hand landed on his shoulder.

Credence turned around to see the serious face of another Percival. Did this name necessarily imply that one had to appear solemn at all times? 

"Lordy Barebone, may I reserve a dance ? " asked the redhead man.

Sir Percival Weasley was the third of the siblings composed of the charming William, known as Bill Weasley, of the clumsy but adorable Charles, known as Charlie Weasley, of the twins, Frederik, known as Fred, and George, whom many defined as unmanageable and improper, but which Credence found incredibly amusing and entertaining, of Ronald, said Ron, Lord Harry Potter's best friend and with whom Credence had been fortunate enough to dance at the opening ball of the season, and finally of the very young but extremely pretty Miss Ginevra Weasley, known as Ginny. The Weasley family was not one of those rich and famous families, they had a relatively modest fortune, but their kindness and good character had been enough to make them a place of choice in London society. It was impossible not to recognize them, all of them with fiery red color hair, freckles on their faces, pale skin, light eyes, and all dressed in Andrinople red or Chrome green.

Credence turned to bow properly before Sir Weasley, finding his polite smile when he said:

"Sir Weasley, how good to see you again. Here is my notebook, choose the dance that suits you. "

The man accepted the small paper, carefully reading the lines that betrayed a rather large list of suitors. Too consequent according to Credence. He wrote down his name quickly before returning the notebook that the Lordy put back around his wrist.

"There's not much choice left, I'm happy for you," smiled Sir Weasley.

It was the first time he saw him smile and this warm expression that brightened his features encouraged Credence to give him back his smile. Sir Percival Weasley blushed slightly before walking away. Queenie choked up a laugh badly. He turned towards her, frowning.

"What? "

"I didn't say anything," she smiled, visibly amused.

"What have I done? "

"My dearest, you are so naturally inclined to look your best that you don't realize the effect you have on all these men. "

He blushes violently at this statement. But he didn't have time to think about it any more because His Grace stood in front of him at the same moment, offering his hand so that he could take him to the dance floor. He didn't look at the Lordy for a moment, as if he found the idea of laying eyes on him unpleasant. Credence took a deep breath to calm down and recompose his joyful and sweet expression, this face of pure amusement so typical of the youth and innocence that the assembly seemed to expect from him.

Then he found himself face to face with Lord Percival Graves, one hand on his shoulder, the other in his hand while His Grace laid his palm on his lower back, bringing him closer. And finally, the Duke of Macusa laid his dark eyes on him and time seemed to freeze. For the space of a breath, Credence held his gaze and seemed to notice something unsettling in his irises, something that betrayed an emotion that the young Lordy could not manage to name. Silence fell into his soul as the storm resounded in his heart.

The dance began and Lordy Barebone let the Duke guide him completely, abandoning himself in his arms as he had never done before. It was Lord Graves who broke the silence.

"I would have said that you look wonderful tonight, but I guess I'll just repeat what you've already been told. "

Credence felt as if a bucket of ice water had just been spilled on his head. The dry and cold tone was not at all what the young Lordy had hoped for and it brutally reminded him of his place. He clenched his teeth, unable to hide that he was hurt.

"What a lovely way to start a conversation, " he said.

His Grace raised an eyebrow, in an expression that was not reassuring and friendly. Credence almost wanted to slap him to make him swallow his arrogance.

"Am I wrong? " asked the Duke.

"No, you're not mistaken, but Your Grace said it so subtly that I didn't know how to welcome such a compliment. "

It was acidic, accompanied by a tense smile. Lordy Barebone had hoped for a moment that his inclination might one day be returned, but he was now convinced otherwise. Lord Percival Graves seemed to have a certain resentment for him. His Grace did not answer for a moment and finally decided to change the subject of conversation:

"You have met Lord Potter. "

"Yes, a very good dance partner. "

That was the truth, even though Credence was not sure he really liked the young man. In any case, he had hated the way he had talked about Lordy Malfoy. The Duke winced before retorting in a biting tone:

"And for discussion too, I suppose. "

"Oh no, this title is certainly reserved for you, your Grace. "

Credence had said this with a teasing smile which openly betrayed that he was trying to destabilize Lord Graves as much as the man had done at the beginning of their conversation. It seemed to work as his dance partner gave him an indecipherable look with a frown. Then he changed the subject again:

"How is Lordy Malfoy doing? "

This question calmed the young Lordy a little. 

"Very well, even if I haven't seen him tonight. I haven't yet had the opportunity to thank you for what you did for him last time. "

"I did nothing but dance. "

"You did much more than that, and I am extremely grateful. "

His Grace nodded, taking a quick look at the other duets dancing around them. Then he put his irises on Credence's face again and said:

"It is said that Lord Thomas is a very good dance partner too. "

Credence wasn't sure he liked the insinuation, but he just smiled politely.

"Indeed. "

The Duke clenched his jaw, it was obviously not the answer he was expecting. Credence was confused. He wasn't vain enough to think for a second that the fury that shone in his dance partner's eyes was due to jealousy. Perhaps His Grace did not get along with Lord Thomas. And those even if it seemed unlikely, given the young man's pleasant character.

"And Sir Weasley? " he asked, whistling the name between his teeth.

"Which one? "

Again, Credence was certain that Lord Percival Graves was hoping for a different answer. The muscles of his neck tightened, his fingers closed around the Lordy's hand and his other hand pressed a little more in the lower back, bringing him so close to him that Credence did not doubt for a moment that they were no longer in a decent position. 

"Sir Ronald Weasley. But I suppose this question can be applied to all his brothers, who, I am sure, did not fail to invite you too. "

Credence didn't know where to put himself. He must have been redder than ever, and his heart was drumming dangerously in his chest. He swallowed with difficulty, unable to escape the gaze of the man in front of him. It took a lot of courage for him to regain the use of speech.

"Each of them is quite charming. I have had the pleasure of dancing with each of them during the last few balls and I have not had to complain about their company or their compliments, unlike others. "

The tension that had built up between them broke down after his last sentence and gave way to a much colder and more unpleasant feeling. The music ended at the same time, leaving the Lordy no time to realize the mistake he had made. The Duke stared at him before politely bowing down and striking:

"Thank you for your company, it was very stimulating. Go back to your smiling cousin instead of wasting your time with me. "

"Your Grace, I... " tried Credence.

But His Grace was already far away and already a new man was coming before him to share the next dance. The evening was far from over, and yet Credence would have given everything to be able to run away. He had not seen Draco again, he had had a first conversation that had ended bitterly with Lord Potter, he had confessed his attraction for Lord Percival Graves to Queenie before sharing a dry and hurtful discussion with the object of his affection. The water balls were perhaps the most beautiful, but they were far from being the most pleasant. And as he began his waltz with Lord Dean Thomas a little later, Credence thought with regret that he would have been better to suppress his heart from the beginning and give more importance to reason than to feelings.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was strangely quiet. Credence didn't dare to make the slightest comment on the visible migraine of his aunt, Tina and Jacob, which the slightest noise made them wince. The alcohol had probably flowed as much as the water from the fountains last night. Everyone ate in silence, talking only to politely ask for salt or bread. Then finally, one of the maids entered with a message on a tray for Lord Scamander. Newton opened it quickly, reading it carefully before a big smile appeared on his face.

"Well, I guess we owe it to Credence: we're all cordially invited for an afternoon in Macusa Park tomorrow! he exclaimed. "

Credence turned his head so quickly towards Queenie that he was almost sure he heard his neck crack. His cousin seemed just as surprised by Newton's announcement as he was, which reassured him that she hadn't said anything about his inclination for His Grace. Elenora left her mask of fatigue to say, more joyful than ever:

"Oh what a happy news. What a pity that I cannot accompany you, I am invited to drink tea at the home of one of the other suitors of our diamond. "

Then all eyes fell on Credence and he hastened to drink his tea to hide his discomfort. Tina narrowed her eyes, and the young man knew at that very moment that she suspected something about him. Which was not a good thing, knowing the protective nature of his cousin. If she found out the truth, chances were that she would decide to give a sermon to the Duke before Credence had time to confess anything to him.

The butler walked into the dining room and announced in a calm voice:

"Gentlemen, ladies, Lord Harry Potter for Lordy Credence. "

Total silence fell in the room and Credence was strangely self-aware. His aunt's huge smile made him want to run away. Queenie put an end to this moment of embarrassment for the Lordy:

"That rings the beginning of the calls, my dearest. "

Credence sighed before getting up. Lady Goldsetin and Lady Kowalski imitated him and all three went to the living room. Tina decided to stay back, probably her headache had gotten worse with all the announcements. Before entering the room, Queenie took the time to replace her cousin's hair and pinch his cheeks for color.

"Is it going to be like this for the rest of the season? " he asked her in a low voice.

She laughed softly, ignoring her mother's intrigued look. She leaned towards him to whisper:

"Wait for the Lovegoods' masquerade ball, and you'll see that it's far from over. "

It didn't promise anything good. Credence sighed again before straightening himself up to find his composure. He entered the room, followed by the two women who sat on one of the sofas as if nothing had happened. Lordy Barebone walked towards his visitor, who had stood up when he arrived, to greet him.

"Lord Potter, " he smiled.

A huge smile appeared on the green-eyed man's face and a shiver went up the spine of Credence. Not a shiver of joy or adoration, rather a return of that sad anguish of having become the center of interest of the man who had unknowingly stolen Draco's heart.

"Lordy Credence, what a pleasure to see you again," he said before bowing. 

"The pleasure is all mine. "

With a quick step, Lord Potter walked towards one of the tables on which a package had been placed. He took it in his hands, looked at it for a few moments, and then, after a brief hesitation, offered it to Credence. The young Lordy felt blushed, but accepted the gift politely.

"You'll forgive my choice of present, but I think I noticed last night some small ink spots on your fingers and I... Well, I assumed that you enjoyed writing or drawing, so I... I took the liberty of bringing you a sketchbook and a writing notebook, as well as a feather quill.

It was indeed two very beautiful notebooks with a leather cover, one indigo blue, the other crimson, both filled with the best paper. And the feather was magnificent, of unquestionable quality. Credence was moved by this gesture. Of course, he had received a considerable number of gifts since the beginning of the season, but apart from the books offered by Lord Dean Thomas, Credence had only received shallow things such as flowers or chocolates. This gift seemed more real. It was proof that Lord Potter had taken an interest in him, had paid attention to detail, and therefore to something other than his face or his outfit. And that mattered to the Lordy, very much. Much more than he would dare to admit.

"This is a very generous gift, Lord Potter, thank you very much, " he thanked him, hoping that his voice did not betray his emotion.

Lord Potter seemed satisfied to hear that. With a delicate gesture of the hand, he invited him to sit with him in one of the sofas, far enough away from Queenie and Lady Goldstein so that they could talk discreetly.

"I'm afraid that our first conversation did not give you a good opinion of me, and I wanted to make amends for my behavior," confided the Lord.

A tender smile appeared on the Lordy's face. In that instant, he could understand the attraction Draco could feel. Harry Potter was a good man, and lacked the pride that too often prevents men from apologizing and acknowledging their missteps.

"You have nothing to apologize for, I haven't been very sympathetic either. "

Lord Potter swept away his apology with an elegant hand gesture.

"It is only natural that you would protect your friend. I thought a lot about what you said, about maintaining this enmity with the Malfoy's, and I must admit that, in retrospect, the quarrel should not concern Lordy Draco and me. Do you think it would be wise for me to invite him to dance at the next ball ? "

It was much more than Credence could have asked for. Lord Potter had just undeniably risen in his esteem and respect. And if his intervention could allow his friend to dance with the man of his heart, then he would be more than happy to have granted this dance to Lord Potter last night.

"That would be a wonderful idea, my Lord!" he replied cheerfully.

Lord Potter turned entirely to him, his face radiant, relieved that their slight misunderstanding had completely disappeared. Credence put this feeling of satisfaction on the account of his mother, Lady Lily Potter, being a friend of his aunt's, and that therefore the Lord did not want bad feelings between them. The young man opened his mouth again to speak, but the butler came in at the same time to announce :

"Sir Longbottom for Lordy Credence. "

Sir Neville Longbottom was the young man with whom he had shared the Cotillion the day before. A charming boy, although extremely shy and clumsy (Credence's feet still remembered him). Sir Longbottom entered the parlor, greeting everyone as Lordy Barebone and Lord Potter stood up in the same motion. The son of his aunt's friend took one of his hands, bending down to bring it to his lips and put a kiss on it, like a caress. Then he straightened up to smile at an incredibly red Credence :

"I'm not monopolizing you any longer. Lordy Credence, it was a real pleasure. "

"For ... for me as well, Lord Potter," he stammered.

The young man gave him one last tender glance before taking his leave from Queenie and Lady Goldstein and exiting the living room. Credence hadn't had time to recover from his emotions and to greet Sir Longbottom that the butler was already entering again to announce new names:

"Lord William Weasley, Sir Charles Weasley, Sir Percival Weasley, Sir Frederik Weasley, Sir George Weasley and Sir Ronald Weasley for Lordy Credence. "

If Credence was red before, he must have been appallingly crimson now.

"Good heavens, only Miss Ginny is missing and we would have the whole house Weasley ! " exclaimed Elenora.

It was going to be another long day. And in the middle of all this, Credence hadn't heard from Draco yet.

* * *

Credence slept horribly poorly. He had this unpleasant panic ball in his stomach that seemed to swell as the arrival at Macusa Park approached. Queenie had still spent a considerable amount of time tending to her hair, but he had been able to choose his own clothing and had opted for a cream suit, suitable for sunny afternoons such as today's planned.

In the coach that carried him off with his cousins and their husbands, Credence watched with enthusiasm and apprehension as the woods of Macusa Park appeared, and when they crossed the park gate at about 2:00 p.m., he felt a little confused and filled with new emotion. The park was very large and extremely varied and colorful in appearance. The manor, a large and beautiful stone construction, stood advantageously on a small eminence behind which stretched a chain of wooded hills. He thought to himself that he had never witnessed such a house.

In front of the castle flowed a river that beautifully reflected the sun's rays on that May afternoon. Credence was amazed: he had never before seen such a magnificent estate. It was perfectly suited for the Duke.

They were greeted much more warmly by Lord Graves than Credence had expected, especially after their last conversation. No doubt the fact that they were away from the crowd and Newton's presence helped to put him in a good mood. But of course, his apparent joy had a significant effect on the heart of Lordy Barebone who was now totally convinced that he had fallen irrevocably under the spell of His Grace. The cheerfulness brought even more appeal to his so seductive physiognomy. And maybe it was that, or the fact that he hadn't eaten anything since the day before, but he suddenly felt his head turn and the corner of his vision darkened after the Duke of Macusa gave him a hand kiss. The man stepped aside and began a discussion with Tina. Credence grabbed Lady Kowalski's arm and she immediately turned to him, leaving the rest of the group to move forward without them. 

"Queenie, I don't feel very well," he confessed.

"Credence, when was the last time you ate? "

The fact that he needed to think about it was not a good sign.

"Yesterday morning I think. Lord Digory left later than I had planned last night, and I didn't want to force the servants to serve me a meal. "

He had been left in the living room under Newton's supervision for the gentlemen's calls, and obviously Tina's husband had not noticed the absence of food. Queenie made no secret of her disapproval of this response, and she pressed him further against her, driving them away from the group and forcing him to sit on one of the chairs in the hall.

"Honey, that's what they're there for! Credence, you know it's not good to eat so little! For the moment, sit down, I'm going to go see if... "

"I don't want to disturb! "

"Nonsense, Credence! You are a guest here, Lord Graves will be accommodating. "

She didn't give him time to protest further and walked towards the Duke, who was in the middle of a discussion with Jacob and the Scamander couple. He listened attentively to Lady Kowalski before raising his black eyes to Credence, who blushed violently before looking away. Then he gave orders to one of his housemaids before turning back to Queenie and saying something to her with a reassuring smile.

She appeared to thank him, took the time to reassure Tina who was visibly worried, and returned to her cousin with a satisfied look on her face.

"There, he offered to let you use one of his rooms to rest after eating something, " she announced.

"But I... "

"No objections tolerated, Credence Barebone! Have you ever seen a diamond pass out? "

She led him by holding him towards one of the adjacent doors. Credence glanced in the direction of Lord Graves and he met those glowing irises again. Then, in a rather disturbing way, His Grace gave him a sympathetic head movement accompanied by a smile that made Credence's heart leap so hard that he was afraid the organ would come out of his chest. Queenie then brought him into a small salon where they brought him some sandwiches and pastries and a cup of tea. His cousin carefully made sure he ate enough before asking one of the maids to take them to the blue room. The young woman nodded before leading the way.

They passed through so many rooms, curves and corridors that the young Lordy could not possibly know where he was. He was installed in a huge room that was entirely night-blue. Queenie made sure that he didn't lack anything, helping him to settle into the large bed as if he were still that little 9-year-old boy lost in a big house. She assured him that she would be back for him in an hour or two and then, after a last kiss on his forehead, she let him rest.

Credence quickly fell asleep, regaining the calm of dreams and rest in one exhalation. In his sleep, he walked alone in an endless alley of white lilies, listening to the birds singing and feeling the sun caressing his skin. It was gentle, detached from all convention and sorrow. He felt light, soothed, freed from his fears and the constant pressure on his shoulders.

But he was torn from his dream by a thud that made him straighten up at once, a cold sweat running down his back. It sounded too much like a body falling to the ground, and the cold silence that followed it tensed his stomach. Credence got out of bed, barely taking the time to put his shirt properly back in his pants and put on his boots before leaving the room. The noise came from one of the adjacent rooms. The apprehension almost made him nauseous and he was terrified that he wouldn't know where to look. He listened, and finally he heard another horribly familiar sound: the noise of a metal object being knocked down on a skin covered by a thin layer of clothing. He rushed to the room where the blow came from, crashing into what seemed to be the library.

The image before him made his heart miss a beat, and fear and panic soon gave way to anger. A woman held a huge metal ruler in her hands and continued to strike, while repeating in a calm voice horrible things, a little boy rolled into a ball on the cold floor. Credence rushed in before he was even aware that he was moving. He grabbed the ruler, blocking the wrist of the one that looked like a monster from his past. Surprise worked in his favor. He ripped the object out of her hands and without thinking for a moment struck her in the face with such force that he was not surprised to see blood appear immediately.

"You opened my cheek... God in heaven, you opened my cheek! " she shouted, touching the wound frantically, as if it would make the injury disappear.

Credence released the weapon, turning to the boy who continued to cry on the ground, visibly too scared to realize what had just happened. Lordy Barebone knelt down beside him, passing one hand across his cheek to straighten his childish face towards him. He had beautiful brown curls, pretty freckles, pale skin and behind his tears big black eyes. The child finally reacted, letting his muffled sobs turn into real tears, those that rip his heart out and ripple against the walls. Credence straightened him up completely before framing his face with his hands.

"Where did she hurt you? " he asked. "She hit you with the ruler, did she hit you with something else? "

It was important for him to know, for the boy to be able to tell him. Forcing him to take off his clothes to check was not a good idea at all, and the child needed to trust him first and realize that he was safe with him.

"You filthy little..." fulminated the one who was supposed to be the child's governess.

"Don't come near me, or I swear I'll kill you!" he shouted, giving her a look so dark that the woman stopped all movement. Then he turned again to Lord Graves' son and said in a soft and reassuring voice: "Show me where she hurt you. "

"My back... I have... my back hurts... " he cried. "And my stomach too. "

Credence began to take off his jacket, making sure several times that the little being agreed. The poor thing was crying his eyes out, trembling like a leaf, completely traumatized.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, I am Credence, you are Hippolyte, aren't you? " he asked as he lifted his shirt.

"Yes... I was so scared... " he confessed.

He would have liked to look stronger for the little boy, but what he saw broke his heart so painfully that he couldn't hold back the muffled sob that passed his lips. He knew those bruises, he knew those purple marks, those traces of suffering spreading over the skin like a chronology of violence. She had used a ruler, the marks were straight and red in places, but also, and it was so horrible to know how to recognize this, a book and something like a whip. His back was nothing more than a map of suffering and his little hollow belly also had some disturbing marks.

"You have no right to..." intervened the horrible woman again.

But she was interrupted by the deep voice of the Duke of Macusa entering the library, accompanied by Newton and Tina.

"What in God's name is going on here? "

Credence instinctively closed his arms around Hippolyte, using his body as a shield. The boy's hands gripped his shirt and that reinforced his resolve. He would never let this woman come near him again. And he was proud to have marked on the harpy's face the trace of her action. She would forever bear the scar of her misdeeds and it was little pay for the psychological wound that poor Hippolyte would carry for the rest of his life.

The governess turned to Lord Graves, and played the most pathetic of acts when she began to cry, showing her slashed cheek to her employer and shouting:

"Your Grace, God knows I have nothing against the Lordies and the hysteria so often attributed to them, but I cannot tolerate being treated like this! Look at my face! "

Queenie and Jacob arrived in the room. His cousin crushed her hand over her mouth, shocked while Tina paled visibly. He knew he must look like a madman, still disheveled from his nap, holding a child he didn't know, while the face of the woman responsible for his education continued to bleed profusely, the hemoglobin-tinged ruler paused there on the floor.

"Credence, what... " started Tina.

"She was hitting him! " he shouted. "She was beating him with her ruler! She was hurting him, he was already curled up like a ball on the floor and she kept hitting him! I won't let her go near that child! " he finally yelled.

Hippolyte cowered a little more against him, his crying subsided slowly now that he was confident that the worst was behind him. Credence was in a state of fury he had almost never felt before. He was furious that monsters like this woman continued to be able to work with children, he was furious that he hadn't heard anything earlier and slept peacefully while a child was being beaten nearby, and worse, for the first time, he was excruciatingly angry at the Duke of Macusa who seemed to discover the thing only now when some of the marks on Hippolyte's body were weeks old.

Lord Graves was pale, jaw tensed, staring at Credence and his son with bright eyes. He too seemed beside himself.

"Is it true? " he asked, detaching every syllable with precision and acidity.

"Lord Graves, you know well that... " tried the governess.

"I wasn't talking to you, Miss!" he cut her dry, not giving her a single glance.

His hands clasped in two fists so tightly that his knuckles turned pale. Hippolyte straightened up, moving away from his protector to stand up. Courageously, he wiped his cheeks red with tears and answered his father as distinctly as his sobs shaken body would allow:

"I can't... I can't remember how to make my "n's", father. I've been... I've been punished. "

Percival's face revealed a fury that made Credence shudder. The Lordy closed his arms around Hippolyte's body and the child willingly came back against him, burying his little face in his shoulder. Newton put his hand on the Duke's shoulder, whispering something in his ear, probably in an attempt to calm him down. Lord Graves turned his face towards the governess, the movement made slow and jerky by anger, the muscles of his body tensed to the point that it must have been painful.

"Get out, all of you. I wish to speak with my son and his governess. " He said, his voice almost shaking the book shelves.

"No. "

Credence's answer was final. Everyone turned to him again, and it was then that he himself realized that he would not be able to walk away from the child. He would not leave, not today, not now, not this time... He had once walked away from a child who had been abused in the past and the consequences had been disastrous, etched into his heart and soul with a burning iron. He tightened his grip around the little body, never taking his eyes off Percival, unconsciously challenging him to force him to leave.

"Credence, my dear, leave the boy, Lord Graves knows what he is doing, he will do him no harm, " Queenie assured him as she approached him.

He walked away from her, holding Hippolyte close to him, the child's little hands firmly tied around his neck. The Lordy's breathing quickened and he felt the panic returning like a poison spilling into his bloodstream.

"No, I'm not leaving him with her, you can't ask me that Queenie. "

His voice was shaking dangerously, and he now knew he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, the point of no return, the moment when he would burst into tears and struggle through an episode of hysteria he hadn't had in over five years. He would not be so easily removed from this library and ordered to leave the child here alone.

"Lordy Barebone, for the last time, get out of this room. "

The Duke's voice was almost scorching as he struggled to contain his anger, but Credence didn't move. He couldn't move, he couldn't get away. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and muffled sobs formed at the bottom of his rib cage.Determined, he refused again with a head movement.

"Scamander, get him up!" Lord Graves ordered.

"No, Newton, no!" begged Credence.

But Tina's husband didn't listen. He approached him, putting his hands under his arms to force him to get back on his feet. Credence felt precisely the moment when Hippolyte untied his hands from his neck, unable to hang there. And once again terrified, separated from the warmth and protection, he began to cry.

"You can't leave him with her! " insisted the Lordy, trembling with all his body, trying to free himself from the grip of Lord Scamander. "You can't! You're worse than her if you just stand there and do nothing!" he added to the Duke's attention.

He had said this with such venom that his anger could no longer be ignored. 

"Credence! Enough!" intervened Newton in an authoritative tone.

Lord Graves glared at the Lordy before turning away from him, seeming to be just waiting for Credence to be dragged outside. He struggled with more strength, trying in vain to push Lord Scamander away, his breathing getting harder and harder.

"Oh, poor darling, I think he's having one of his episodes," said Queenie somewhere behind him. 

"You can't stand still, you can't! Let go of me!" he shouts again.

Hippolyte's cries redoubled and when the little boy ran towards him, the Duke stepped in, crouching down to take his son in his arms. Credence felt like he was going crazy as images from the past were painfully superimposed on those of the present. Another child, another library, another sunny afternoon... And so much blood. He was aware that he was screaming, but his voice was now totally foreign to him.

"Queenie, fetch the doctor, I don't think we'll be able to calm him down, " Tina asked. "Jacob, help Newton take him to one of the rooms. "

"Let go of me!" he cried desperately. "Let go of me, she's going to kill him! "

He let a heart-rending cry pass his lips before his mind closed completely and he sank into nothingness, unconscious, suffocated by his memories, strangled by his anguish and grief. Nothing... Nothing anymore, just total blackness.

* * *

In the blue room, the heavy silence was interspersed only with the plaintive moans of Credence. The doctor who had come to the estate had opted for a high dose of laudanum in view of the agitated state in which the Lordy had awakened after his faintness. He had screamed so loudly that Queenie could not help but flee the scene in tears. Jacob followed her down the corridor, and Tina was left alone with Credence and the doctor until her cousin calmed down. Or at least, until he entered the lethargic condition that was typical of the drug he had been given. Her husband had returned to Percival's side, making sure he was there for his friend and nephew. Newton had taken care to arrange for their return to be in London by the middle of the night at the latest. The afternoon was coming to an end and in the final light of day, Lord Scamander entered the room. In his sleep, a sob agitated Credence and Tina quickly caressed his face with her hand, whispering comforting words to him.

"Modesty... " he wept.

"It's over, my darling, it's all over, you're safe," she said quietly.

"The carriage is ready, Tina," Newton announced. "Go home with him and the Kowalskis, I'm going to stay here, I think a discussion will be welcome. "

His wife looked up at him with wet eyes. She seemed to be doing her best to keep a perfect image, but her emotion betrayed her. Newton approached her, sliding his fingers against her cheek. She leaned against the contact.

"He didn't... He didn't mean any harm, you know that as well as I do," she said, hiding poorly her desire to cry.

"I know it, _mon ange_ , and I'm sure Percival will understand it too, " he reassured her with a tender smile.

She nodded, turning her attention back to Credence, who continued to stir gently in his imposed sleep, certainly fighting the terrors of his childhood. Poor Credence, so mistreated by existence, so strong and yet so fragile. She bent down to kiss his forehead again, pushing away the dark locks stuck to his brow and temples.

"How is your nephew? "

"It's too early to tell, the shock has been severe," Newton replied sadly.

The floor creaked at the entrance to the room and the Scamander couple turned to Lord Graves who stood there, visibly exhausted, leaning against the door frame. His dark eyes immediately fell on Credence. 

"Is he still sleeping? " he asked.

Perhaps the man was in a hurry to see them leave after a scene like this. Tina understood this all too well, but that didn't stop her from feeling bad for her cousin who had seemed so happy and fascinated when he arrived at Macusa Park this afternoon.

"Yes, I think the medication really stunned him, Your Grace. But I will manage to wake him up. "

"No, don't. I'll take him downstairs. "

This statement unsettled Lady Scamander. She turned a questioning glance towards her husband as Lord Graves approached the bed gently, taking care not to make the slightest sudden movement, as if he was afraid to scare the Lordy.

"Percival, you... " started Newton.

"Do you have a better suggestion, Newton? Even if you wake him up, with the amount of laudanum the doctor gave him, he won't be able to walk properly. And no offense, but I don't think you can carry him yourself. Now, I would like to do this as soon as possible in order to get back to my son. "

No one found fault with this decision. The Duke delicately pushed the sheets and blankets away before passing his arms under Credence's slender body. The Lordy made a new plaintive noise but did not struggle at all. Lord Graves brought Credence close to him, making sure that his head stayed comfortably in the hollow of his neck. Then he left towards the door with a determined step, as if the young man weighed almost nothing. Tina and Newton followed him without a word.

They went down the grand staircase, and finally His Grace approached the carriage in which Queenie and Jacob were already settled. One of the valets opened the door and with the help of Baron Kowalski, he installed Credence next to his cousin. There was something almost painful in the way he detached his hands from the sleeping Lordy, as if he was hesitating to let him go. And the pitiful sound Credence made did not seem to help. Lord Graves bent down to replace one of the Lordy's black curls and nobody made any comment on this strangely tender gesture after the events of this afternoon.

The Duke got out of the carriage, ready to go back inside, but Tina put her hand on his arm to hold him back. In a trembling voice she said:

"He... He didn't mean any harm, really. Your Grace, he hasn't had this kind of episode for years, he... I'm sorry it happened like this. "

"I too, Lady Scamander, I confess it was not the afternoon I had planned. "

"Your Grace, I... "

"With all due respect, Lady Scamander," he cut it off, doing his best not to appear rude, "I will ask you to take care of your cousin and let me take care of my son. "

Porpentina Scamander stared at him for a few moments, as if she was looking for the right thing to say, but it was finally Queenie who ended the silence.

"Tina, we have to go, he is beginning to cry again, mama will know how to soothe him. "

Newton's wife nodded, releasing Lord Graves to get into the carriage with the help of her husband. The Duke gave them one last look before entering the big building, frantically squeezing and loosening his hands as if the Lordy's contact had burned him, letting the Graves' home engulf him behind its stone walls. The coach set off and all that remained of this afternoon in Macusa Park was an aftertaste of regret and sadness that the grey evening clouds seemed to contain perfectly. It was about to rain

* * *

Sitting in a large armchair, watching the flames dancing in front of him, Newton took another sip of brandy. He let the alcohol flow down his throat, trying to find in its burn the comfort he needed after such a day.

He had seen Credence in a state that had broken his heart and continued to haunt his soul. But Hippolyte... Hippolyte... Little boy still so fragile at the age of seven, a smile like an angel, a real joie de vivre, brown curls similar to Thoseus', that way of frowning sometimes when he was concentrated which was also an expression of his brother... Hippolyte, so young, so innocent... He should have come more often, he should have made sure that everything was all right, that Percival had everything in place before coming back for the season.

No... It was cruel of him to think like that, to think that Percival was not capable of managing on his own. It wasn't his fault if that woman had played him, if she had hidden behind her smiles and her pretty face all the darkness and violence of her soul.

Some of Theseus' last words came back to him: "Look after Percy for me... You know how easily he trusts people... I want him to be happy, enough to love Hippolyte for both of us...". And he had failed...

Losing Theo had been atrocious, as if a part of his soul had been ripped out of him, but the aftermath had been even worse, and Newton had feared for many weeks that he would lose his childhood friend too. Percival had been a real ghost, wandering the corridors of the Graves house without sleeping, never eating anything, barely drinking enough to survive, and consuming far too much alcohol. He had been so thin and unhealthy that the doctors had warned Newton that His Grace would not last much longer. Hippolyte was so young at the time, just over four years old, not old enough to understand everything, but alert enough to know that things were not going well.

And one morning, the little boy, against the advice of the maids and physicians, had entered his father's room, slipping next to him into the big him to whisper in his ear: "Wake up, Daddy, it's so warm outside. "From there, Graves got back on his feet, fighting to give the best to his son, supported by Newton.

Then Newton met Tina, and his wife had finished bringing him the tenderness, love and stability he had been sorely lacking since the death of his brother. Everything was more or less back to normal, life had resumed its course. But existence knows how to be deceitful and devious, and once again it had trapped Percival in a violent grip of guilt. He had been so afraid to return to London to look for a partner, to the point of not speaking to Newton about his choice, but fate had brought him face to face with the fact that he had acted wrongly by leaving his son alone. No doubt Newton would need to convince him that all this was not his fault. Percy was a good man; he would never have tolerated such treatment for his child. 

He turned as he heard footsteps approaching. The Duke didn't look at him, just walked over to his chair, looking tired and bitter. He let himself fall between the cushions, also looking at the fire that was drawing moving shadows on the walls. It was in those moments that Newton noticed that his friend was five years older than him.

"Hippolyte?" he asked, rising to serve Percival a glass of brandy.

"He sleeps. He has a lot of affection for Lydia, one of my maids, she takes care of him. "

His voice sounded hoarse, as if he had cried a lot. And that was definitely the case. Percival had always found it very difficult to release his emotions and allow himself to cry and laugh. But since Theo's death, he would sometimes lock himself in a room, let the sobs empty his soul, before allowing himself to come back to someone. Few people really knew the Duke of Macusa, and Scamander felt privileged to be one of them.

"What about his governess? "

He handed the glass of alcohol to his friend, and the latter took it, his fingers tensing around it as if he was trying to break it. He saw the muscles in his neck tighten and his jaw tense up violently.

"Fired," he said coldly. "I told her that she had better pray to heaven for her redemption because I was going to make her life a living hell. She left without a letter of recommendation and I will take care to make sure she is never hired anywhere ever again. She will never go near a child in the future. "

He takes a sip, his hands shaking with anger. He finally put his glass back down, visibly not trusting himself not to break it. He was furious, furious against life, against the world, against this woman, against Theo who had left him alone, but especially against himself. Newton did not break the silence, simply sitting back, waiting for Percival to free himself, not wanting to force him to open up. Lord Scamander brought the brandy to his lips and finally, after a few more moments, the Duke exploded:

"Damn it, how could I have been so blind! There I was, strutting around in parks and balls while my son was left to himself in front of this... this madwoman! I was selfish! Three weeks... Three weeks! "

"Percival, you thought you were doing the right thing... " Newton tried.

Because it was the truth. He had thought he was doing the right thing by leaving Hippolyte with a governess who seemed perfect at first, and that was probably how she had managed to fool everyone so far.

"And I failed! I failed miserably! Who knows how long it could have lasted if Lordy Credence hadn't been there today... My God, only three weeks looking away and my child, my son, will probably be traumatized for life even though I had sworn to protect him. "

"Percival, it's not your fault... "

The Duke had a bad laugh, one filled with guilt and remorse that sounded sour. He turned to Newton, looking him in the eye when he said:

"You can't say that! You can't knowingly say that! If Theseus saw me... if he saw... "

His eyes became misty, as if he was about to burst into tears. Newton rested his glass, reaching out a hand to Percival.

"Percival, my friend... " he began.

But the Duke rose abruptly, fleeing Lord Scamander's comforting touch. He approached the fire, leaning on the edge of the chimney, trying to hide the salty pearls that were burning his eyes. Newton let himself fall back against his back, looking sadly at Percival's vaulted back which revealed how much the man was suffering. Percy had always been so reluctant to share his pain that Tina's husband had had to learn, in tiny details and rare expressions, what his condition was and how he should react to support him.

"What would he think of me if he saw what a bad father I am?" asked the confused Duke. He was calmer now, almost resigned to his fault. "I never... I never succeeded... My God, I don't want Hippolyte to hate me, it would kill me... "

He put a hand over his face, as if that would help him get out his frustration and swallow his guilt.

"What did he say to you? "

Newton's question remained suspended in silence for a few seconds, then after a long sigh, Percival turned to him and returned to his chair answering :

"Nothing, he just cried without being able to stop as soon as I finished yelling at that... whore! Sorry for that language. "

"I didn't hear anything that wasn't true. "

"I held him close to me, I told him that I loved him, that he hadn't done anything wrong, that everything would be okay, as if I had the right to promise that after what had just happened... And I took him back to his room. "

He made a plaintive sound, tortured by what he had discovered that afternoon, and then he buried his head in his hands, leaning on his legs. He looked broken.

"Do you want me to stay the night so I can be there for him at breakfast? " Newton suggested.

"Yes, if you don't mind," he agreed without straightening up for the moment.

"Never when it comes to my nephew, I love him too much for that. "

The crackling of the logs filled the space of the room, caressing the walls with the warmth and calm they were supposed to bring. It was a strange season. And something reminded Scamander that they were only at the beginning of the twists and turns. He was just hoping that Hippolyte would be able to overcome this trauma. Why had life not spared someone as innocent as his nephew?

Of course, he knew that many families used corporal punishment, but he was not one of those abusers. Has anything good ever come out of a wound in the flesh and in the mind? And Percy, who had suffered so long from his own father's bullying, could not have accepted such treatment. His friend also let himself fall back against his chair back, he appeared preoccupied and exhausted. After a short hesitation, Newton thought it best to clarify:

"It wasn't against you. What Credence said earlier was not against you. "

Percival again had a sad laugh, not as dry as earlier, but just as devoid of humor.

"Yet it seemed to be directed at me. "

Newton hesitated again. He wasn't sure why, but he felt it was important for Percival to understand that Credence wasn't thinking badly and that he had reacted out of survival instinct. Or maybe he knew exactly why he absolutely wanted the Duke to take a liking to the young Lordy, but he would be careful not to say it out loud. After a deep breath, he confided:

"He hasn't had this kind of crisis for years, according to what Tina explained to me. I'm not sure it's my duty to tell you the whole story, so I'll give you the highlights. Credence grew up in the country, in the Barebones' mansion, the estate of the Barons of Salemchurch. "

"He wasn't raised with his cousins?" Percival wondered.

Officially, Credence was a cousin who had grown up all his life with the Goldsteins and whose announcement was not made until he was nine years old in order to preserve the young Lordy. His past had been kept from the general public and rumors had been circulating for a while that the boy was one of Lord Goldstein's bastards. But as with every scandal, the gossip had quickly moved on and the good society in London had not spoken again about young Barebone before the beginning of the 1812 season. And it was for the best.

"Not at first, no. Until he was nine years old, he was "raised", or should I say tortured, by his mother. "

The Duke turned dangerously pale, swallowing a sip of brandy to keep up appearances. The story was going to be sordid, and Percival knew it. Then, after a difficult gulp, he repeated:

"Tortured? "

Newton looked back at the fire, frowning, thinking about what was the right thing to say.

"I don't have all the details, I just know that she had the horrible habit of beating him to the point of blood with every possible object: broom, fire poker, whip, book, ruler, belt. She was violent and cruel, constantly repeating to her son that he was an abomination, an offspring of the devil and that he had to suffer in order to be redeemed in the eyes of God. "

Just thinking about it, Newton felt like throwing up or breaking something. From his first encounter with Credence, he had had a kind of paternal love at first sight that he still sometimes found hard to explain. The Goldstein family gravitated around Credence, it was a fact. Tina behaved with the Lordy as if he was her son, Lady Elenora Goldstein spent her time brooding him as if he were a bird with broken wings, and Queenie constantly made sure he felt comfortable and safe. And by marriage, he and Jacob became his new protectors, and Newton promised himself that he would do anything to make Credence happy.

"What about his father in all this?" Percival finally asked.

"He used to... watch. "

The Duke of Macusa swore, spitting his venom between his lips, visibly furious to hear this. He squeezed his hands on his armrests until his knuckles turned white. This was more or less the angry and frustrated reaction that Newton had felt when he heard this from Tina.

"Or he did absolutely nothing, depending on his moods, " Newton added, taking another sip of alcohol.

"How did he cope? How did he get away? "

The real question behind that was: _how did he survive that?_ Newton was lost in front of so much cruelty and evil towards a child, so how did the young Credence, who looked so sweet and fragile, manage to get up, to rise higher than anyone had hoped? He had not only become a good person, he had become a wonderful individual. A pure diamond, on this point, Newton agreed with the nickname, even if he didn't validate what English society and its corner smiles implied by that word.

"Lord Goldstein had no contact with his sister for many years, but for some reason, he had to return to visit Credence's parents 11 years ago. When he got there, there was no one, the couple was out. One of the maids asked him to follow her, insisting that it was a matter of life or death. The poor girl didn't speak English, the Barebones had always taken care to make sure that no one could talk about what was going on in the house. She led him to one of the rooms in the attic. There, Tina's father found Credence, in a deplorable state. I don't have the details, and I don't think it's relevant to share them with you, I just know that his back was a pile of open flesh and blood. Lord Goldstein did not wait another minute. The staff helped him pack the little boy's bags and take care of him and an hour later he left the place with young Credence in his arms. And a month later, the Baron and his wife died in a carriage accident. "

Even though he knew it was wrong to think that, Newton hoped that the couple had suffered, and that their agony had been slow and painful. These monsters had been unable to find Credence, as Tina's father had hidden his nephew in one of his vacation homes while he made sure he could get custody of the child, pleading insanity for his sister and brother-in-law. But before this could be done, the Barebones had been sent to the hell they hated so much, and Credence was going to live with his cousins and aunt. Percival poured himself a new glass, drinking it in one go, visibly shaken by these revelations. At least Scamander was sure he understood the Lordy's reaction to the scene that afternoon.

"I didn't know..." sighed the Duke, sincerely sorry.

"Nobody knows. And I'm entrusting it to you because I have faith in your judgment and in your ability to keep this secret. "

Percival nodded vaguely before answering:

"I wouldn't hold his behavior against him, if that's what you're afraid of. I owe him the safety of my son, that's the most important thing. "

That was what Lord Scamander was hoping to hear. But there was something in his friend's eyes, a sparkle he never thought he'd see again, that drove him to broach the subject he'd been trying in vain to leave out since the beginning of this season.

"He is a good young man, Percival. "

"No, Newton, don't do that. "

"I simply pointed out that he... "

"How good he was in every way! " he cut him off, dryly, with a black look in his eyes. "You are about to brag to me about his education, his intelligence, his generosity. Soon I will know his talents and activities, and before the end of the evening you will have convinced me of his beauty and benevolence. "

Even if his reaction was negative, it was obviously hiding something else, something that frightened him and left him in a position of weakness and uncertainty. If it hadn't mattered to Graves, he would have just let Newton speak with a sigh, or simply laughed at the allusion. This was different, which meant that, in a way, Credence had shaken the solid, well-built, aligned walls of the life of the Duke of Macusa.

"Don't you think he's handsome?" he insisted, hiding a teasing smile.

"I find him... Young," he confessed.

If Percival had no other argument to justify the rejection of any inclination for Credence than the fact that the Lordy was "young", then Lord Scamander was on the right track in trying to push him towards the Barebone boy.

"I don't see how that's a flaw. "

Percival got agitated in his armchair, straightening himself up to lean on his knees, looking again at the flames in the chimney. He grumbled something unintelligible before saying more clearly:

"Too young, too impulsive at times, a certain lack of manners and a way of expressing himself with too much frankness that sometimes leaves me uncomfortable. "

The Duke had therefore been taken out of his comfort zone, which was certainly a good thing.

"You said the same thing about Theo. "

It was the truth, but it was probably not the best thing to say. The Duke gave him a murderous look that said a lot about how his last sentence had made him feel.

"Newt, I said stop. I won't discuss Lordy Credence any further tonight, or any other night, just so we're clear. "

They were clear, but that didn't mean that Lord Scamander was going to drop the idea of bringing his friend and the Lordy closer together. Even less now that he had seen the agitation that the subject was causing Percival.

"Besides, I can't think only of myself," continued the Duke. "I'm not just looking for a spouse, I'm looking for a parent for my son. "

"And the fact that he was ready to protect Hippolyte tooth and nail, even from you, even though he had never seen him before, didn't convince you? "

"He projected himself, he identified himself, he is not really looking for... "

"There I allow myself to intervene, you sound ridiculous and unfair," he cut him off.

The confusion gave way to anger, something deep and voracious that seemed to tear His Grace apart for too long. Or at least, since the first time he had laid his eyes on Lordy Credence's angelic and perfect face.

"He is less years apart with my son than with me! " he raged. "He's too young, Newton, and I'm not old enough to forget this detail! Moreover, I don't feel comfortable enough in his company to project myself on feelings like these. "

So it was indeed about feelings and emotions, Lord Scamander was not mistaken.

"So why did you invite him today? "

"It was the polite thing to do. "

"And of course, you and I both know that you always do the polite and courteous thing. "

Percival did not respond to this sarcasm, lost in thought. It had been a long day and Newton could feel the fatigue coming on, but he wanted to finish this conversation before going to bed. He sighed for a long time, finally gave up his drink, and sat on the edge of his chair, also leaning on his lap. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke again:

"I'm not trying to convince you, I just want to... "

"That is exactly what you are doing. Isn't that why you left me alone with him the night of the Introductions Ball? "

 _Touché_. He could hardly lie to Percy about it.

"I want you to be happy, I want Hippolyte to be happy, but I want Credence to be happy too. I don't often confide in someone about my affection for him, but he... He is one of the few people I would give my life for. The first time I met him, he was perfect in every way, impeccable in his movements, irreproachable in his manner of speaking. But he was afraid. Something terrorized in his eyes revealed to me that he wasn't comfortable knowing I was so close. And then a few days after the announcement of my engagement to Tina he said, " _This may not mean anything to you, but I think I can trust you. You are a good man, and, deep down, I know that my fear is not rational, it's obvious that you don't want to hurt me._ "And what do you want me to say? I just knew at that moment that I would make sure that he would never have to fear anyone ever again. I won't encourage that inclination any further, Percival, but promise me you'll give him a chance. "

His friend stared at him for a long time, as if he expected Newton to make a joke. Then, after visibly weighing the pros and cons, he ran a hand over his face and said in an insecure voice:

"What if he's not interested in me? "

A frank smile appeared on Lord Scamander's face, he had not won the great victory, just one of those minor battles hardly mentioned in the history books. But it was a small personal triumph that he was not about to forget. He got up, put the folds of his clothes back on before heading for the door. Before going out, he finally answered:

"Then you can tell me that I was wrong and you were right and I will never interfere in your love life again. "

"You're not supposed to interfere in my love life, even if I prove you right," Percival remarked behind him.

An amused smile appeared on their faces. They both knew what Scamander would say to that. 

"Sorry, I'm not sure I heard you," he joked back.

Then he wished him a good night and left the room to go to his chamber. Perhaps it would be wise to invite Percival and Hippolyte to spend a few days at his home in London. This would allow the little boy to take his mind off things and also to reassure Credence, who was about to mope as soon as he opened his eyes. Because surely, Newton was not a man to try to play matchmaker, it was well known...

 _A Lord is not interested in heart affairs, is he?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a drawing of Credence outfit, I will try to put some others for the rest of this story ^^ Feel free to leave a comment. <3 <3


End file.
